Rachelle Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Season 1
by BAhorses0805
Summary: Meet Rachelle Cunningham, an ordinary 14-year-old girl who began her freshman year who was chosen as the first girl to be the next Ninja of Norrisville. Join Rachelle, along with Harley Wienerman, as she deals with high school and fighting monsters and robots. Fem!Randy, Fem!Howard. Original show belongs to Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas. Characters belong to Mgx0 on Deviantart.
1. Last Stall on the Left

**Season 1 Episode 1**

Last Stall on the Left

Theme song:

(Rachelle: For 800 hundred years, Norrisville has been protected by a ninja; no one knows that every 4 years, a new warrior is chosen)  
GO NINJA!  
(Rachelle: A freshman to fight the forces of evil! I am the Ninja! I am Rachelle Cunningham!)  
SMOKEBOMB!  
What the hey!  
Come on you!  
What the juice!  
She's so bruce!  
That's the cheese!  
Ninja freeze!  
Ninja rock!  
Don't stop!  
What the hey!  
Come on you!  
Do it Ninja!  
What the juice!  
She's a hero!  
Come on fighter!  
Just a freshman,  
And a Ninja!

(Rachelle: Smoke bomb!)

* * *

It all began in a city called Norrisville, and in a seemingly ordinary high school, called Norrisville High, students have returned to school after a long summer break.

"Well freshman, I know you're all bummed to be back at school…" The English teacher, Mr. Brunner, said casually while he clapped his hands, until he suddenly shouted directly at their faces. "Well SO AM I! Five-hundred words! What you did on your summer vacation!" He slammed pieces of paper on his stapler.

A fourteen-year-old girl with long, purple hair that was pulled in a high ponytail and locks hanging over her face starts writing on her paper. She had sapphire blue eyes, wore a red tank-top with a white stripe that spiraled into a nine symbol underneath her small grey hoodie. She revealed her midriff, wore skinny black shorts and purple sneakers with white socks sticking up.

 _ **Rachelle (Voiceover):**_  
 _Name: Rachelle Cunningham, Grade: 9, Title: What I did on my summer-_

Suddenly, a short, obese girl with short, orange hair and caramel eyes peaked directly in front of her desk with an eager smile. She wore a light blue outer shirt, a dark blue T-shirt with a squid picture on it, green baggy jeans, and red sneakers.

"Rachelle, let me copy off you." She said.

"Harley, we can't turn in the exact same essay." The purple-haired girl, Rachelle, said as she leaned back on her seat.

"But we had the exact same summer."

A shoe was suddenly thrown directly on the back of her head, and she rubbed her head and turned to see Mr. Brunner with one shoe and the top of his foot was almost covered with bunions.

"No talking!" He shouted strictly, referring to Rachelle and Harley.

As Harley scowled at her loud, psychotic teacher and continued rubbing her head, Rachelle started thinking to herself again for her essay about her summer.

 _Well I wouldn't say the exact same…_

* * *

 _I mean, it did start out the same..._

In a flashback during the summer, Rachelle and Harley ran into a bedroom, and they pulled out a Grave Puncher game and Rachelle ripped one open, inserted the disk and the duo play their game. They continue to play until the third game, as they looked very exhausted, but they just continued playing. Apparently, the two girls were best friends and were basically more like tomboyish girls since they played video games a lot.

 _But then, something epic happened..._

" _Congratulations, you have punched all the graves!_ " The game voice on the TV said. Rachelle and Harley then did their slappage routine in victory.

 _And then, something even epic-er happened..._

As Rachelle entered her room alone, just minding her own business, she gasped when she noticed a box sitting on her table before she looked out the window and saw a man briefly peeking inside, and then he disappeared without a trace. She opened the box as red light flashed out, making her stare in awe.

She looked at a book with a sticky note attached on the front. "'The NinjaNomicon'..." Rachelle said, before she tossed it behind her, thinking it was useless. "Eh." She then pulled out another note with another startling message. "'You are the Ninja'." She dropped the note when her eyes went wide in surprise and excitement. "Oh...my, SWEET!" She pulled out a black mask from the box and held it up high excitedly. "I have to tell Harley!" And then she aw another piece of paper inside, and it was kind of disappointing. "'You can't tell anyone!' Oh, that's wonk!"

Her smile returned as she slipped on the mask over her head and face, making her eyes go wide when she felt something happening before she lost her balance. Immediately, black and red ribbons emerged and began wrapping around her from toe to neck. She lied on the floor as all of the ribbons became a one-piece suit, consisting of redlining patterns on her wrists and ankles, a 9 logo on the left side of her chest, a long, red scarf on her neck, a red ribbon on her waist, and her purple high ponytail faded into a raven black tint.

 _I don't know how it works, but the Ninja Suit is the straight-up cheese..._

Once the suit was done, Rachelle leaped off the floor as she twisted midair and got into a ready stance, and she felt unstoppable. She began testing her new suit by first punching a toy robot as it broke into pieces.

 _It lets me do things I could never, ever do..._

She then flipped in the air and elbowed a toy alien. And then she flipped again as she kicked and ripped a stuff bear's head off with an excited laugh.

 _I am Rachelle Cunningham..._

She punched and kicked the air and got into another fighting stance with her new Ninja Suit.

 _I am the Ninja!_

* * *

 _It's pretty much an honor being the first girl Ninja, but the only bummer is: I can't tell anyone..._

Rachelle stopped writing her essay before she looked sadly at her best friend, Harley, who was playing with her pencil while she rubbed it in her armpit and then sniffed it.

 _Not even my best friend._

"PENCILS DOWN!" Mr. Brunner announced and began taking his student's essay papers.

 _And now I'm realizing this probably wasn't the best topic for my essay._

She just now realized that she wrote down that she was a ninja on her entire work, and she quickly ripped her paper to shreds before she casually poured the pieces on her teacher's hand, and he looked skeptical at it.

"What's this supposed to be?" He asked as he glared at his student.

"Uh, my commentary on the fleeting nature of summer?" Rachelle said nervously with her hands laced together.

Mr. Brunner looked at it in thought before he smile, looking impressed. "...excellent use of metaphor!"

"Aced it!"

"I'll give you a B."

"B'ced it!" Harley smiled brightly at her friend.

Out in the hallway, a band geek girl named Betty Hensletter, was running down the halls while she held onto her butt with a look of fear on her face. "Go away, Ash! I don't want a wedge!" She shouted as she ran right past Rachelle and Harley.

"I already gave you a wedgie!" The tall and muscular girl, Ash, said, as she twirled a piece of underwear on her index finger and a smirk. "I just want to give you your change!" And then she chased after her again.

"Can we talk about this Ninja situation?" Harley said to Rachelle as they walked down the hall.

"N-ninja situation? There is no Ninja situation." Rachelle said nervously with a shrug.

"Exactly! The No-Ninja Situation! We've been in Norrisville High for two days, and we haven't seen this guy once!"

"I don't think he's a boy. And I think she has to wait for like a monster or a robot…"

"Why aren't you worried about this? We're her number-one fans!" Harley began to think deeply while she processed her best friend's words, and then she perked up in surprised confusion. "Wait, the Ninja's a girl."

"Yeah, but it's not like she could just stop on by for a meet-and-greet." She suddenly got an idea when she smiled to herself. "...or can she?"

In the center of Norrisville, in a giant industry pyramid called McFist Industries, inside the very top, a businesswoman with a mechanical arm and a black lab woman was present as they spoke with a skull lady with long, blue hair, green skin, and a purple hood. She was projected by a large tube at the end of the room.

"You assured me you would destroy the Ninja, Helvetica McFist!" The skull lady projection growled.

"But I haven't seen him all summer. Have you seen him, Veronica?" The business woman, Helvetica McFist, said nervously.

"I haven't seen him." The black lab woman scientist, Veronica, said casually as she shrugged her shoulders. "Then again, he is a ninja, so stealth is kind of his dealio."

"Not a HE!" The skull lady snapped loudly, making the women cringe and yelp in fear. "There has been a disturbance in the aura that a female has taken place within the ninja's mask!"

"Oh…" Helvetica said with a surprised look on her face and glanced around, until she covered it up with a smile. "Well, we have a plan. The next time she pokes her little ninja-head it of her little ninja-hidey-hole...BAM! Destroyed!" She slammed her mechanical arm to her flesh palm.

The skull lady roared once again as the women both cringed from this scary lady. "Do...not...fail...ME!" With that happy note, her scary green elderly face disappeared from inside the tube.

After a moment of stunned silence, the phone on the desk rang loudly, startling Helvetica and Veronica into screaming. " _Miss McFist, your husband's on the line._ " The phone said.

She tried to grab the phone, but then her arm suddenly spazzed, almost breaking the phone, but only briefly when she quickly grabbed it with both of her hands. She took a deep breath before she held the phone right to her ear.

"Hey, mutton-pie." She greeted happily. "I'm a little busy here...of course, I'll be there, honey-cakes."

She threw her phone several feet away while yelling angrily. "How am I supposed to run an evil empire, when my stepdaughter keeps getting in trouble at school?!"

"Kids…" Veronica scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Just go down to your lab and build something deadly, something that strikes fear, something with a cup holder…" Her arm suddenly slammed on her desk, making her spilled coffee all over her face. "...You know what, forget the cup holder. Just make it deadly." Veronica crossed off 'cupholder' on her touch-pad.

Back at Norrisville High, in the cafeteria, Harley licked of her empty plate while looking at her plate that was empty from eating everything, making her groan in disappointment. She then looked at Rachelle's plate with a smile. Her best friend just told her that she needed to go to the restroom.

"Cunningham, I know you're in the can, but if you don't want me to eat you tater-lumps, just say so." Harley said in a singsong voice as she crawled across the table to eat her friend's lunch.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Rachelle exclaimed while in a red puff of smoke, she (in her Ninja Suit) appeared on top of a cafeteria table, and everyone froze in surprise. "Hello, students! 'Tis I, the NINJA!"

Everyone in the cafeteria cheered and began crowding around her in admiration. "Yes, finally!" Harley cheered in excitement. "NIN-JA! Cork out, Cunningham! The Ninja-girl just showed up!"

Meanwhile, In the principal's office, Helvetica, a blonde man named Martin, and Ash were sitting in front of the desk as the principal, Slimovitz, looked through the computer. "In these two days at school alone, Ash has given sixty-six wedgies, thirty-two swirlies, and a chaga-newga gravy bowl." Slimovitz said with a look of disgust.

"Is that even a real thing?" Helvetica asked the principal boringly.

Slimovitz showed them the computer screen, making the parents recoil in disgust and shock. "Sweet potatoes!" Martin exclaimed while he covered his mouth with disbelief.

"Oh yeah!" Ash shouted to herself.

"Principal Slimovitz, I even understand how my little Ashley could ever do anything like that."

"Yeah, Dad, he's framing me!" Ash pointed accusingly and revealed an underwear on her hand and quickly hid it behind her back nervously.

"Hey, the Ninja's in the cafeteria!" A student shouted in the hallway.

"And she's a girl!"

Slimovitz suddenly got up from his chair excitedly. "Oh, the Ninja! What do you say we take a fiver?" And he ran out of his office to see the Ninja as well.

"I'm escaping!" Ash said out loud as she ran out as well.

"Oh, go on, if you don't destroy the Ninja now, it's all you'll talk about on the ride home." McFist's husband said.

"You know what? You're the best!" She said before she kissed his cheek and ran into the hallway. She looked over the crowd to see the Ninja showing off her moves, while she gave her a look of disdain before she pulled out her phone and dialed on Veronica's number.

" _McFist Industries, evil genius Veronica speaking._ " She said through the phone.

"The Ninja's at the school, bring the, um...uh…"

" _His name is Krakenstein._ "

"Release the Krakenstein!" Helvetica recoiled when the students turned to her oddly with skeptical looks. Apparently, nobody know about this woman's inexplicably desire to destroy the Ninja.

In McFist Industries, in a lab, Veronica used a taser and shocked a robot-monster with multiple different arms to life.

"Go forth, my creation and destroy the Ninja." She said before the robot roared at her, but it didn't attack her. "Oh, it's a she. Red scarf, black suit...maybe it's a navy blue." It roared again as it ran out of the wall, making a huge hole. "Oh, no, it is black. You never wear a red with a navy blue."

In the cafeteria, Helvetica watched with a huge grudgeful look on her face as the Ninja showed off her skills. "Now as the Ninja, I must be prepared at any moment to do _this_ and _this_!" She said as she punched and kicked the air. "And how can I forget _this_?!" She kicked once more as Harley watched in absolute amazement. "Well, you've been great everyone! See ya next time, and remember to tip those lunch ladies! Smoke bo-"

Before Ninja could disappear in a puff of smoke, Harley jumped and grabbed her ankle. "Wait, Ninja! My BFF and I have been _dying_ to meet you when we were kids! Please just hang out until she gets back?"

Ninja scratched the back of her head. "Aw, that's really cool of you, but I can't. I must go!"

Unfortunately, the Krakenstein crashed through the walls and roared loudly, sending everyone into a panic. "Yes, destroy! DESTROY!" McFist shouted.

"My first monster fight!" Rachelle muttered with excitement. "So honking cool! Ninja flip!" She flipped off the table and stood in front of the robotic monster. "Monster, get ready to get-" But she got punched away by him and into the hallway as it walked to her.

Harley flinched and texts to Rachelle on her phone. "Cunningham, get back here! The Ninja girl's totally getting p'wnd!" She muttered as she typed it.

Ninja crashed by the lockers, crushing them a little, and her phone rings and she read Harley's text, making her cock an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say I'm getting p'wnd." The Krakenstein suddenly barged through the wall, although Rachelle quickly flip-kicked him in the jaw. But it got back up as she groaned like she knew what was coming next before she got punched in the face. She was sent tumbling down the stairs until she screeched to a stop at the bottom. "Oh man, I am getting p'wnd." As she got to her knees, she heard crashing and quickly got to her feet up and ran down the hall. "Ninja Sprint!"

Rachelle quickly ran into the restroom and hopped into a stall as the Krakenstein entered and punched each door until he reached the last one with the Ninja inside. "I wasn't hiding from you, if that's what you think." She said to it.

It only gave her the beaten of her life until she made it out of the stall and locked the monster inside with a pipe.

Rachelle changed out of her suit and rushed back to class, just as the bell rung and she sat next to Harley. "Where have you been? We were supposed to meet the Ninja girl together, but between you and me, she was kind of sticking it out back there." Harley said.

Rachelle looked offended. "Come on, Harley, I...uh, she was just doing her best! I mean, it's not like there are instructions for being the Ninja." She suddenly perked up in realization. "The instructions!" She then raised from her seat. "I need to use the bathroom!"

She immediately got on her bike and quickly rode her way back home, on the way, she was greeted by her neighbor. "Hi, Rachelle!"

She rushed into her room and dug through her clothes until she found the NinjaNomicon that she thought was useless, but realized it was an ancient book that would explain to her how to be a ninja. She opened the book, and her body suddenly went limp as her mind entered the magically book. Her mind-self fell into various pages and pictures of ninja's and monsters until she slammed into something and fell onto the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up to see some words above her, reading:

 **Believe in the weapon that is in the suit**

"What's in the suit? Wait a minute, I'm in the suit! I'm the weapon! I just have to believe in me!" Rachelle said.

And her mind returned to her body before she returned to her bike and rode her way back to Norrisville High. As she ran down the hallway, she was suddenly tripped by Harley, who quickly slid in front of her and held out and tumbled across the floor.

"Hey, perfect you're back! I got some great news-" Harley said.

"Sorry, Harley, but I have to-" Rachelle said.

"No! No!" Harley jumped onto her best friend with a glare on her face. "You're going to stick around for this! Turns out the Ninja couldn't beat that monster, so she just it in a basement stall! So, I let it out."

Rachelle's eyes went wide in surprise and shock. "You did WHAT?!" And her friend jumped off her.

"Yeah, now the Ninja's gotta come back so we can see her in action together." Rachelle was pulling her face in frustration while Harley spoke. Suddenly, half of a car comes crashing through the windows and walls from outside. They looked out the hole and see the Krakenstein wreaking havoc. "You wanna...maybe now or maybe later? How should we do this?"

Helvetica McFist came running out the doors to the outside yard of the school. "Where the heck is watches-krak?" She asked until she spotted it throwing the second half of a car away, making her smile. "There it is!"

"MY CAR!" Principal Slimovitz cried out in dismay.

"Ninja action!" Harley said out loud as the duo walked outside to the scene. "Courtesy of mawa. Who's the best friend ever?" Harley was about to belly bump Rachelle, but realized that she has disappeared again, much to her frustration. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Smoke bomb!" Rachelle exclaimed as she appeared in a puff of red smoke in her ninja suit and got into a ready stance.

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" The students chanted loudly

"I believe in me, I believe in me, I believe in me...kicking your butt." Rachelle murmured and made a gesture with her fingers to tell the Krakenstein to make a move.

It punched each of his fists into his hands and charges at the female ninja. She jumped up and used its arm to lift herself to the air before she twisted and double kicked it in the face. She landed onto the ground and turned sharply back to the robot. He made another move as he tried to hit her, but she kept on blocking them with incredible reflexes. "Ninja Block! Ninja Block! Ninja Block! Ninja Block! Ninja Block! And...NINJA KICK!" She finally kicked one of its arms and it punched itself right in the face, enough for it to fall onto its back a few feet away. "Who's getting p'wnd now?"

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" The students chanted again.

The Krakanstein readjusted its jaw and from the chest it unleashed a secret muscular arm and it pinned Rachelle to the ground. "What the?!"

"Secret arm! That is so Veronica!" McFist muttered to herself in excitement and anticipation.

The Krakenstein went on and tried to punch Rachelle as she narrowly evaded its blows. "I don't get it. I'm believe, but what else could be in the suit?"

She began feeling around her suit as she evaded more blows until she suddenly pulled out a sword straight from the back of her suit. Now it all made sense to her, **Believe in the weapon that is in the suit**. It wasn't Rachelle that was the weapon in the suit, her book was telling her that her suit was loaded with unlimited access to ninja weapons available for combat.

"Oh! Believe in the weapon that is _in_ the suit!" She said in understanding before she sliced the hand off, freeing her instantly as the hand leaked yellow goop and twitched. "That makes _way_ more sense."

She stood back up and sprinted at quick speed before she front flipped and double kicked Krakenstein several feet away. She guessed the suit also provided her with enhanced strength, but not to superhuman levels. It growled at the ninja girl as it drooled yellow goo and Ninja held out her sword in front of her, ready to finish it.

"Let's do this." She said as she smirked under her mask.

The monster robot roared and charged at her again. This time, she swung her sword multiple times as it passed right by her and diced it as it suddenly stopped. It watched as all of its arms fall off from being sliced and diced by the Ninja until it dropped to its knees and splitted in half. Most of the students watched in disgust as one gagged and ran off to puke somewhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOO…" Helvetica cried in dismay, until she noticed that the students were all glaring at her. "...way, dudes?" The students perked up and smiled at the woman. "That was awesome. Ha!" She walked away with slouched shoulders and disappointment.

The students surround the Ninja once again for her victory. "Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb!" They all chanted loudly as Rachelle smiled under her mask.

"Smoke bomb!" Ninja said out loud as she threw a bomb down and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Later on, Harley ran to the side of the school where she found her best friend, Rachelle, running right up to her as she stuffed her mask into her pocket.

"Hey, Harley." She greeted.

However, Harley only crossed her arms and frowned. "Oh, you think I'm some sort of chowderhead?" She asked sarcastically.

"I...don't know how to answer that."

"I know what you've been up to."

Rachelle's eyes went wide. "You do?"

"Mmhm. First, you're gone, Ninja's here. And then she's gone, and you're here. I know your secret, sis."

"Alright, listen, I wanted to tell you-"

"Well, it's too late now! I figured it all out...with my mind."

Rachelle made a look of relief as she held her friend's shoulders. "You don't know how relieved I am! It's been absolutely killing me that I couldn't tell you." She said as she walked a few feet away.

"I mean, sneaking off so you can have the bathroom all to yourself every time the Ninja shows up." Harley said as red light flashed before she gasped when she saw that right in front of her was the Ninja herself as she stroke a pose. She suddenly realized her best friend was the Ninja all along, much to her excitement. "Wait, you're the Ninja? My best friend's the Ninja! Oh, this is incredible! I'm gonna tell everyone!"

"You can't tell anyone. This is between you and me, Harley."

Harley frowned in disappointment. "Well, that stinks."

"No, Harley, _this_ stinks!" Rachelle held up another bomb and slammed it onto the ground. "Smoke bomb!"

The duo disappeared in red smoke as Harley coughed from the bad smell. "Oh man! Those things smell like fart."

"You'll get used to it. You'd be surprised you start like it."


	2. Got Stank

**Season 1 Episode 2**

Got Stank

That night at Norrisville High, the two best friends, Rachelle Cunningham and Harley Weinerman, were standing behind a announcement board outside the school as a boy's basketball game was taking place in the gym that night as the girls would play the next night. Rachelle and Harley were both wearing something different, but were blocked by the shadows.

"And how is _this_ gonna get us seats in the cool section?" Harley asked her friend.

"Okay, trust me, Harley, we go in there like 'boom!' and they're all like 'Oh no you didn't!' and we're like 'Oh yes we did!'." Rachelle explained before tiptoeing away.

Harley rolled her eyes as she followed suit. "Whatever, let's just do it, this stuff's making my butt itch."

Inside the gym, the boys played basketball while the band made horrible battle sports music. Rachelle and Harley both burst into the gym, both wearing nothing but blue body paint, while Rachelle wore a blue one-piece speedo suit and Harley wore a yellow two piece.

Rachelle blew both of her horns. "What up, Norrisville High?!" She shouted as Harley sprayed some silly string until it ran out.

The audience and the basketball players froze and stared at the girls in odd silence. Rachelle and Harley looked around awkwardly and then glanced at each other with doubt. One of the players, Theodore Fowler, the player with a short blue hair with light blue streaks, stared strangely at them until he recognized one of them when he smiled. "Hey, Rachelle!" He said as he waved, but that ended up making everyone laugh at both him and the girls.

Rachelle looked confused. "Was...was he talking to me?" She asked Harley. They were both then forced to sit at the bottom bleachers as Harley shivered from the coldness of the gym. "I don't get it, that incredible display of school spirit was supposed to get us into the Fish Cage."

She pointed at the balcony of the gym, where the cooler kids were sitting. Rachelle and Harley weren't exactly the most popular girls in school, since they were freshman and have been in school for almost a week now, but some people barely know them while they all knew right away they were the troublemakers of the school. One student tried to enter the Fish Cage, only to be blocked by a monstrous-looking girl.

"Only the 'cool de la cool' get to sit there. No freshman has _ever_ gotten in." Rachelle added. The student was suddenly thrown near her feet hard by the jock guard. "Nice try, Douglas."

"Hey, at least we're not sitting with the marching band; that section's got a splash zone." Harley said as she gestured to the band.

The marching band continued playing horrible music as students threw popcorn, soda, and even tires at them nonstop to get them to stop playing their awful music, but the band seemed used to this as when they even got hit, they continued playing. The students next to them lifted a huge blanket up to block from the upcoming food and drinks to keep themselves clean.

The triangle player, Betty Hensletter, began tapping her triangle louder and more frequent as she stood up and annoyed most of the band players. "Betty, there's no triangle solo in this song or _any_ song." Flute Girl said in annoyance before the crowd began booing at Betty.

"Betty, what'd I tell you about showboating?!" The band teacher, Ms. Wickwhacker, exclaimed as she glared. Betty didn't listen as she continued showboating her triangle until her strict teacher pulled her aside. "Hensletter! Your triangle writing checks your dinger can't cash! You're benched until further notice!"

"But the triangle's my life!" Betty argued.

"Put your dinger in my hand, kid."

Betty gave her dinger to her while she was on the verge of tears. "You can take my dinger, but you'll never take my backup dinger!" She pulled out another dinger and ran away, crying as she shoved past the school mascot, a carp fish, as it flopped around on the floor. The trombone player, Stevens, played a sad tone joke for Betty's misfortune.

"Oh, oh, sad trombone." Harley said as she shook her head.

"Ultimate band burn." Rachelle agreed while she nodded her head.

In another room, Betty slammed the door behind her shut as she leaned against it and sobbed loudly. From the vents, there was a huge cavern with pipes everywhere and a circular rock podium in the center. On top of it was a lady with green, withered skin, long messy blue hair, and wearing a pink-purple clock dress and even had pink pearls around her neck.

She lifted her head up when she sniffed the air and licked with satisfaction. "Mmm, misery, with subtle notes of humiliation, and just the slightest hint of frog perfume." She licked the air again. "Yum. She will do nicely." She chuckled as purple smoke billowed from underneath her and she gathered some in her hands before she threw it into a couple of pipes. The purple smoke flowed through the pipes then to the vents as it entered the room a crying Betty Hensletter was in.

It swirled around her while she looked down and it entered into her backup dinger. She gasped as her eyes began to glow yellow and she began to groan and fidget madly. "They'll pay..." She groaned as her arm grew bigger and her face began to change as well. "They'll all-" She got cut short when a group of students ran out the door after the game was over, slamming it into a transforming Betty, all completely unaware of her. The door closed as Betty landed back on the ground. "...pay." A girl kicked open the door and hummed like she was minding her own business, not noticing Betty at all.

In the band room, a band geek emptied his tuba from his spit into a bucket as everyone got ready to go home for the night. "Good game tonight, team. You played some strong D. Your B flats and A minor sevenths weren't so bad either." Wickwhacker said. Stevens played another sad trombone tone, making his teacher annoyed. "Stevens, cool it with the trombone jokes!"

They suddenly heard rumbling from outside when a giant purple monster, who was Betty now fully transformed, bursted from the walls and roared loudly, making the students scream loudly.

Out in the hallway, Rachelle and Harley walked out from the girls room after they wiped themselves off the blue body paint, leaving them only in their suits and shoes. "Feels good to be out of that humiliating body paint." Harley sighed.

"Yeah, now we're two freshman kicking it in speedos. Nothing embarrassing about that." Rachelle said until they heard screaming coming from the band room. "Something tells me it's ninja time." She took out her trusty Ninja Mask from her suit.

"You're gonna put that on your face?"

"Yes I am!"

"But it was in your speedo!"

"Yes it was!"

Rachelle slipped her mask on as black and red ribbons flew out and wrapped around her as she changed into her Ninja Suit and her purple high ponytail faded black. She punched and kicked in the air before she sprinted towards the band room. All of the students screamed in fear as monster Betty stretched a tuba and hissed at them. She then walked to a piano and lifted it to the air as she continued to roar.

"Smoke bomb!" Rachelle exclaimed as she appeared from a red puff of smoke. The band geeks cheered at her arrival. "Drop that piano!" Betty raised it higher, making Ninja brace herself as she slammed it on top of her. Luckily, the suit also provided durability while she used her sword to cut through the piano into her shape before she sat up. "I probably should've seen that coming."

Betty roared as she grabbed another tuba and hurled it towards Ninja, but she managed to jump and flip over it as it crashed to the wall. Betty then threw 'princess tootie' flutie, panicking Flute Girl, but Ninja merely caught it with one hand with a flat look underneath her mask before she handed it back to Flute Girl.

"Princess Tootie!" Flute Girl said in relief as she hugged it against her cheek. "I almost lost you!"

Betty roared again as she took two clarinets from two twins before they ran away in fear. Ninja glanced at the band geeks and spotted the boy with two cowbells.

"Hey you, cowbell me!" She said.

The boy looked down at his bells and throws them to her and Ninja caught them before spinning them around as did Betty with the clarinets. Ninja jumped and swing kicked Betty in the chin and landed back on the ground as she waved the bell around while smirking underneath her mask. Betty began exchanging blows on Ninja's cowbells, making some sort of rhythmic syncs, and the last blow sent Ninja sliding backwards. She spun the bells again and jumped to the air to slam the bells right against her ears, making it sound like a clock tower bell to her, enough to disorient her a little.

"Okay, so here's a question, Betty. What exactly is going on...here, like-like in this-in this area?" Ninja asked as she pointed the cowbell at the monstrous band geek, referring to her new monster body.

"If I can't play triangle in the band, then no one will!" Monster Betty growled with a disoriented voice, making Ninja's hair and scarf flutter from the force.

Wickwhacker glanced around nervously. "But-but my new showboating policy! She was showboating! You all saw it!" She said defensively.

The boy with the maracas shook in fear as Betty shoved a shelf of band stuff over him, making Ninja gasp and quickly grabbed the shelf while she used her enhanced strength, but her new strength still wasn't exactly superhuman. She strained as she struggled to keep it up, and she noticed the boy wasn't even moving, making her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm gonna drop it!" Ninja exclaimed, making him scoot out of the way before it landed on top of her. She broke from the top and in front of Betty.

Betty hissed as she turned around and leaped toward the windows, but instead of crashing through the windows, she just broke right through the wall, making a large hole. Ninja stood up and glanced around at the damaged band room with instruments and other band stuff all over the place and even ruined from the fight.

"Please tell me this happens all the time." Ninja said sheepishly. The geeks nodded their heads as a cymbol dropped to the ground. "Smoke bomb!" She slammed a bomb on the ground and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

The next morning at Norrisville High, Rachelle and Harley were in the library together while Rachelle looked very worn out that night after she tried to find Betty.

"I was up 'til curfew looking for Betty. You just can't find a runaway monster on a school night." Rachelle explained to her best friend.

Harley shrugged as she hoisted her feet on the table and leaned back. "She'll turn up eventually."

"Not good enough, Harley, the Ninja needs to do something about this!"

Harley scowled as she went to her face. "No, the 'Ninja' needs to come up with a new plan to get us into the Fish Cage tonight."

Rachelle looked at her friend skeptically. "Why don't _you_ come up with a plan for once?" There was a moment of silence until the girls broke out into laughter. "I know, it sounded stupid the minute it came out of my mouth!"

"It did, it really did. You can still make us the first freshman in the Fish Cage, Cunningham. I believe in you." Harley then yawned as she stretched her arms. "Being inspiring _really_ wipes me out." She took out a neck pillow and fell fast asleep as she snored, leaving Rachelle to think to herself for the moment.

"Something turned Betty into a monster, maybe the Ninja Nomicon knows how to turn her back." She looked around to make sure no one was looking as she crouched underneath her table and pulled her trusty Nomicon out of her bag and opened it. "'Severing the puppet's strings' What the juice? 'You gotta D'stank 'em, sis' Again, I ask, what the juice?"

Rachelle's mind was suddenly sucked into the Nomicon and she saw a man with a fan as purple smoke engulfed in it while the words read:

 **The evil funk possesses the vulnerable, using that which they hold most dear**

She watched the man turn into a monster as a ninja chopped it's fan and destroyed it as the man changed back to normal, dazed and confused.

Her mind returned to her body. "I have to D'stank her, sis!" Rachelle exclaimed loudly, enough to startle Harley awake.

"Really? Yelling in the library? We got like one rule and you just broke it." The hippie librarian said, scowling at the purple-haired girl.

Rachelle rubbed her neck in embarrassment. "Sorry."

In the same underground cavern-like prison, a rat scurried on the center pillar until it reached the top and was about to walk across until the same skull-lady grabs it, making it squeak in surprise, and held it close to her face.

"Why hello, my new friend." She said with a wicked smile. "I don't think we've meet. I am the Sorceress, I have been down here for eight hundred years. You've probably heard of me." The rat shook its head as it squeaked a little. "Makes no difference, my friend, I won't be down here much longer. My latest creation is up above spreading chaos." She waved her hand on her loose purple pearl necklace as the pearls glowed eerily. "Chaos gives me power, and once I have enough power, I will break free from this wretched prison and the destroy the Ninja! And with a disturbance I have felt in the aura, I have learned that a girl has been chosen to wear the Ninja's Mask. Once she is out of the way, I will take over the world!" The Sorceress began to laugh evilly as the rat followed her example, and then she stopped short and stared at the rat suspiciously. "Are you laughing _with_ me or _at_ me?" The rat squeaked, but the Sorceress grinned wickedly as it probably laughed 'with her'. "Good." She began cackling in the air again.

Later during school, Harley opened her locker and took out a book for her next class. "Hey, gal." Rachelle said from behind her.

"So, what's the plan for-" Harley said, but got cut short when she turned and gasped in shock as she dropped her books. Rachelle smiled at her that she was wearing a marching band uniform. Harley stared at her dumbfounded. "Why are you wearing that?!"

"I joined the marching band."

"Why are you saying that?!"

Rachelle shrugged. "Uh, because you asked."

Harley opened her locker and shoved her friend inside, ignoring her protest, and made sure no one was looking before joining inside her locker. "How did this happen?"

"I auditioned." Rachelle remembered her audition for the triangle as Wickwhacker immediately allowed her to join for just dinging on the triangle without showboating. "Didn't know I was so musical, did ya?"

"Why? When we're trying to sit in the cool section, but you go and join the dorkiest dorks on Earth?"

"I know, I know, it's bad timing, but when the band has a new triangle player, Betty's guaranteed to show up and then the Ninja will take her down!"

"Your Ninja-ing is killing _any_ chance at popularity!"

"It's the price I have to pay."

" _We're_ paying it! _We_! Cunningham, you're my best friend, but as long as you're sporting that geek gear, I cannot be seen with you! Give me your word you'll stay in here for ten seconds after I leave." Rachelle gave her a look, Harley noticed and her eyes went wide. "Oh no…"

Rachelle knocked Harley out of the locker as Rachelle sprinted away. "Nice try, but you're not farting in my face this time!" Harley punched the floor in frustration.

That night at Betty's room, Betty (still a monster) was growling in her bed until then footsteps are heard from out her room. "Betty, ain't your performance with the band tonight, sweetheart?!" Her mother said from the other side of the door. Betty roared as she barged through her walls and made her way to the school for some more chaos.

At the school gym, as everyone watched the girls play basketball, Harley walked down the bleachers next to the band section as the students threw more food and drinks at them; she sat near Rachelle with a red bucket in her hands, but sat on the other side of the steps.

"I'll speak clear, I'm only sitting here for the snacks." Harley said as she placed the bucket helmet on her head, slipped on some goggles, and made the bucket open as the popcorn filled up and she took a bite.

"Really? You can't be seen with me?!" Rachelle exclaimed in exasperation. Suddenly, they all heard loud banging from the doors as it got louder and louder until Monster-Betty barged through the wall instead and roared, making everyone shout in fear. Rachelle leaned close to her friend. "Hey, Harley, you got the time?"

"I'm not doing this with you."

"Oh, well what do you know? It's Ninja o'clock."

"Dumb."

Rachelle ducked from inside the bleachers and slipped on her trusty Ninja Mask. From underneath, the Sorceress laughed evilly as she felt her power growing from the chaos above. The students shout as Betty roared and drooled on them until Rachelle jumped in the air in her Ninja Suit and landed in front of Betty, ready to fight.

"Betty, I really don't feel like wanting to beat up a band geek, but-" Rachelle said, until Betty threw a basketball to her guts hard, sending her flying and crashing into the snack bar.

Harley walked over and held up her dazed friend up. "She killed the snack bar." She said in disbelief before her concern turned into rage. "You make her pay, Ninja! You make her pay!"

"Okay, easy there, sister." Harley heard growling close and dropped Rachelle as she looked up at Betty and ran away, screaming. Betty grabbed the Ninja and shook her rapidly. "Gotta. D'stank. this. geek!"

 _Using that which they hold most dear_

She remembered the Nomicons advice in her head. She realized it was talking about destroying an object the stanked students held very close to them, and in this case, Betty's backup dinger which was in her belt, was glowing purple eerily.

"Backup dinger!" Rachelle exclaimed with wide eyes. She quickly pulled out her arm as she held on to two balls. "Ninja flash!" She threw them at Betty's face, and there was a bright flash, making Betty release the Ninja while she covered her face from the sudden flash. Rachelle flipped on the floor away from the monstrous band geek and whipped her scarf. "Ninja snatch!" She managed to grab the dinger with her scarf, but before she could pull it close to her, Betty grabbed the end of her scarf and pulled her to herself. Rachelle held out her foot and kicked her straight in the face, making her tumble backwards a few feet away.

She placed her foot on the dinger as Betty roared and charged at the Ninja. Rachelle kicked the dinger in the air, pulled out her sword and then sliced it in half. In an instant, all the purple smoke submerged from Betty as she returned back to normal, her clothes all ripped and buried her underneath. The smoke billowed back through the vents while Rachelle heard a terrifying shout of rage of an old woman, but she felt like it wasn't important.

Betty whimpered from underneath her uniform as the students gathered around her and cheered for her once again. "Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb!" They chanted

Rachelle smiled underneath her mask, looking a little pleased. "Smoke bomb!" She exclaimed as she few a bomb down and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Later on, after she changed out of her Ninja Suit, Rachelle joined Harley in the Fish Cage section, which was completely empty after the attack as most of the students ran out of the gym to get away from Betty.

"Well, Harley, we did it. We're the first freshman _ever_ to sit in the Fish Cage." Rachelle said.

"Technically, that is true." Harley said as she smiled at her best friend. "I guess I forgive you for joining the band."

Rachelle placed her hand on her shoulder. "Forgiveness accepted, Harley. Forgiveness accepted. And don't worry, I quitted the band after the fight."

Betty emerged from her clothes, completely confused and terrified as the students laughed at her since she was naked. "Hey, check it out, that girl's naked!" Ash Johnson exclaimed with a smirk as she pointed immaturely at Betty.

Betty pulled out her hat and tried to hide her naked body. "What happened?! WHY AM I NAKED?!" She shouted in distress before she ran across the gym to hide herself from the embarrassment.

Harley laughed at the disturbing sight. "Haha! Get some under blouses, girl!" She called after her.

Rachelle, however, looked very disgusted at the sight when she covered her eyes. "Oh, I did not need to see that." She moaned mostly to herself. Betty pushed past the carp mascot and knocked him to the floor as she exited the gym and the mascot flopped around like a fish.


	3. So U Think U Can Stank

**Season 1 Episode 3**

So U Think U Can Stank

One day as the students enter Norrisville High, a boy brushed past Rachelle Cunningham and Harley Weinerman roughly, making the girls scowl a little in irritation.

"Come on, move it!" He shouted as he ran into the school.

"Harley, I had this nagging suspicion we may still be faceless freshmen here at Norrisville High." Rachelle said to her friend.

Another boy brushed past Harley rudely. "Watch out, kid." He said.

"What are you talking about? They love me at this school." Harley said as they enter the building. "Hence my awesome name, the watch-out kid."

A girl bumped into Harley. "Watch out, kid!" She said rudely before continuing her way.

"You're not the watch-out kid, they're saying 'Watch out, kid'!" Rachelle corrected.

Harley made a look of realization. "Oh, then yeah, we're one hundred percent faceless." She muttered before they walked down the hallway, where a huge line was held.

"We need to do something that separates us from the rest of these clowns." Rachelle saw a boy dressed as a clown, Juggo, unicycled past the duo and then saw Theodore Fowler walking past while spinning his basketball on his finger. "And basketball players…" Rachelle became more confused as the accordion player, Dave, walks past. "And...accordion players? Did we miss an E-blast or something?"

Then, the hallway TVs show Harry School. Harry was Harley's older brother and he was a junior of the school, and he even blogged his own gossip report and MeCast for the school. " _Hey, my peps, it's your updates man, Harry. Status update: due to the fact that my judges have decided to tryout for the talent show instead of judging it like they promised_ -" Harry said on TV, showing a picture of Ash Johnson, the school bully, and her friend, Mandy, the monster-like jocky girl.

"Yes, we broke a promise!" Ash said before high fiving Mandy.

" _-auditions are postponed indefinitely_." Harry finished sadly.

The students in line complained about the postponing as they walked away as Stevens did the sad trombone about their misfortunes. "That's it!" Rachelle said, smiling and seeing an opportunity. "Harley, we're gonna judge the talent show."

"Judging is stupid, I give that idea a one out of ten." Harley said, uninteresting as she crossed her arms.

"Come on, everyone knows the judges are the real stars. If we get our judge on proper, everybody will know our names!"

"Watch out, kids!" Ash exclaimed as she and Mandy punched Rachelle and Harley away as the obese girl lands in the locker.

"I'm in!" Harley said with a thumbs up.

Later on in the auditorium, all the students took their seats as Rachelle and Harley have been accepted as the new judges and Harry comes up to them with a webcam hat and his pad.

"Sup? It's your boy, Harry." Harry said to his camera. "MeCasting live from the auditorium where my super-sweet little sister, Harley, and her BFF, Danielle-"

"Rachelle, name's Rachelle, known you my whole life." Rachelle said, looking very annoyed. Clearly she has had this problem with Harley's brother, since despite she said she actually has known him her whole life, he oddly can't seem to remember her name and instead called her names that rhymed with Rachelle, but not her actual name, which sounded stupid and ridiculous to Rachelle herself.

"-have agreed to judge the talent show auditions. Yay." Harry then covered his cam and scowled at his sister. "Wonk this up, and I'll webcast that video of you taking a bath together."

"We were three!" Harley protested.

"Not _that_ video!"

Harley allowed his words sink in until she made look like she finally knew what he was talking about. "Oh."

"Yes!" Rachelle said in triumph. "Judges! This is so bruce!" The girls then did their annual high-fiving routine they created themselves.

"You know what, Cunningham, I'm thinking we run the old nice judge and mean judge."

Rachelle cocked an eyebrow and grinned as she leaned in. "I'm listening."

"No, that's it. I'm the mean judge, and you're the nice judge."

Harley's friend made a look of confusion. "Why are you the mean judge?" They both began laughing like they knew why Harley should be the mean judge. "You thought I serious that time, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, I am such a jerk."

Meanwhile, below the school inside a cavern prison chamber, the Sorceress sat on her rock as her rat friend nuzzled next to her.

The green skull lady sniffed the air and smiled. "Hmm, there's a delicious desperation in the air today." She said to her rat friend. "This could only mean one thing: talent show auditions. Nothing dances on the tongue quite like the dash dreams of the delusional." She became cackling loudly, until she saw the rat balancing plates on sticks and its nose while on one foot. "Please stop doing that."

The ray frowned as it halted its trick before waving its plate in front of its face, showing happy then sad repeatedly, making the Sorceress even more annoyed.

Back at the auditions, Ash and her friends began their hip hop singing on stage as everyone watched and listened before Ash jumped and demolished her microphone, making a loud high-pitch noise around the auditorium as the audience, Rachelle, and Harley covered their ears until it dialed down.

Rachelle began thinking Ash's talent. "Badly incoherent, I love it!" Rachelle said with a smile. "What do you think, Harley?"

"Loved it, yo girls, yo in the talent show!" She said. Ash and her friends looked pleased as they walked off the stage and the audience cheered. Harley turned to her friend and smiled mischievously. "I'm just doing the easy part of this mean judging, first I'm good, then I look at the bad side of things and I don't stop no matter what."

Rachelle looked a little uncertain about this plan. "I don't know, Harley, wouldn't that be kind of harsh?" She asked, only to earn an annoyed look at her friend.

Juggo the clown unicycled onto the stage. "I'm Juggo the juggling clown, I'm gonna be doing some juggling and maybe some clowning."

Rachelle smiled. "Alright, Juggo, let's see what you got." She then narrowed her eyes at Harley. "I'm gonna pass your idea of you being the mean judge."

Juggo began circling on his unicycle around the stage while juggling his bowling pins in the air flawlessly. "Stop! Stop!" Harley interrupted, making Rachelle look at her in confusion and Juggo lost his juggling as his pins dropped to the floor. "You call that juggling? All you did was throw a bunch of junk in the air and catch it."

Rachelle leaned to her friend, not really liking her attitude. "Harley, that _is_ juggling." She pointed out.

"She's right! That's juggling!" Juggo exclaimed.

"Yeah, Rachelle, but what's with the bike? One wheel? Ha! Come back when you have two wheels and regular guy shoes." Juggo looked depressed and the audience laughed at Harley's joke, making her smile. "And I almost forgot." She made a fart noise and pointed at the exit. "Off my stage!"

Rachelle sighed in exasperation and looked up at the clown boy sadly. "As much as I loved your talent before it was rudely interrupted, sorry, Juggo, but the rules say you need two wins to be in the talent show." She said while resting her head on her knuckles.

"At least you understand, nice judge." Juggo said miserably before he sadly unicycled off the stage.

Rachelle glared at Harley, while she looked confused. "What?" She asked.

"What? What do mean what? You know exactly what! You broke that poor clown's heart." Rachelle said with anger in her voice.

Harley shrugged. "Hey, there always has to be a mean judge. Who's next?!"

"Oh no." Rachelle slammed her head on the table, knowing this wasn't going according to plan. "This is not how I wanted us to be more shown."

"Auditions are heating up!" Harry said from outside in the hallway. "Who's got the juice to make it in Norrisville?" Juggo suddenly barged out the door and cried loudly as he unicycled away. "Definitely not that guy."

Down at the Sorceress's prison, she sniffed the air as she heard crying from the vents. "Bingo." She said before gathering some of her purple stank and billowed it into the vents.

In the hallway, as Juggo continued to cry, the stank flew through the hallway and chased after the clown student before it tripped him and it floated into his unicycle and he slowly changed into a monster.

Back at the auditions, Harley goes through her list of contestants as Rachelle looks almost displeased on how best friend was acting. "Okay, look like now we have Theodore Fowler and his amazing basketballs skills." She announced. Theodore walked onto stage with his two basketballs while he smiled and waved, but seemed to focus more on Rachelle. She went wide eyed and she waved back as she smiled sheepishly. "I'm gonna end this dude."

Rachelle rolled her eyes. "You better not, because I'm gonna boost his spirits with a totally reasonable compliment." She said, giving Harley a look.

Harley smiled. "That's the nice judge!"

Rachelle looked more annoyed, until she suddenly heard roaring from outside and she saw Stanked-Juggo juggling a bike, a garbage bin, and a car (which looked like her principal, Slimovitz's). "Juggo? Harley, you drop the mean judge, cause you're gonna have to go solo on this. It's-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Ninja o'clock. Don't worry, I'll be reasonable to your little…" Harley gave her a wink. Theodore looked a little nervous and gulped as he prepared his talent.

Rachelle ran down the hallway as she made sure no one was looking while she slipped on her Ninja Mask over her face as it expanded into her Ninja Suit before she barged outside as Juggo roared at her.

"Let's see you juggle my Ninja Rings!" She shouted before throwing a few of her rings at Juggo, who only dropped the stuff he was juggling and threw her rings in the air. Ninja glared at him in annoyance. "Ack, now you're just showing off, Juggo!"

Back at the auditions, Harley disobeyed Rachelle's orders and continued being 'the mean judge' at Theodore. "Heh, basketballs? More like 'bucketballs'!" Harley mocked rudely while Theodore began sobbing. "I almost blew chunks watching that!" The audience began laughing at Harley's insult. "Off my stage!" And she began laughing.

Back outside during the fight with Ninja and Stank-Juggo, Juggo roared as he unicycles towards her with his pins.

"Ninja Kinfe-cicles!" She said as she pulled out two batons with grapple hook-like knives on top and spun them around. She jumped to the air and destroyed his pins all together in one swing before landing behind him. She turned and noticed Juggo didn't destank. "What the juice? I trashed your pins!" Ninja leaped again and stomped on Juggo's head and landed behind him again. "Where's the destankage?" Juggo was upside down from her blow as he began using his arms to march towards her, until Ninja saw his unicycle was glowing purple. "Unicycle, match. Ninja run!" She ran towards him and then slid baseball style under him. "Ninja slide...ninja stab!" She grappled his unicycle in the air and popped the tire as the purple stank flew out and Juggo changed back to normal and fell on his back. "You okay, Juggo?"

Ninja offered her hand as he weakly took it. "Actually, Ninja, my day's been kinda up and down." He said before falling asleep.

Then, Stanked-Theodore, shaped like a plant-like creature, crashed through the walls with two large basketballs as he roared at the Ninja. "I should probably-you know-fight that." She stood in front of him and recognized his basketball spinning skills. "I notice your amazing basketballs, I take it you're Theodore Fowler." He threw a basketball at her guts and sent her crashing into a trash bin. "Not cool, Fowler!"

Back in the talent show audition, Dave just finished playing his accordion as he smiled at Harley, until she got on stage and placed her arm on his heck. "Really? An accordion, Dave? An accordion?!" She exclaimed to his face before turning to the crowd. "What should I do, guys?"

"OFF THE STAGE!" They chanted.

"Off-my-stage!" Dave began crying as he left the stage. "Mean judge!"

"Off the stage! Off the stage!"

Dave walked out of the auditorium as Harry looked completely stunned that even Dave didn't make it. "Another reject?" He asked before looking crossed. "What is up with those judges? I never should've trusted Harley and Michelle."

As he walked into the auditorium, purple stank flew behind Dave as he slumped down the hall.

Back outside, Theodore continued spinning his basketballs around as he growls and Ninja pulled out some weapons and he roared his bad breath at her face.

"Oh, stank breath!" She gagged before upper-cutting his chin and she threw her weapons at Theodore's basketballs, popping them as purple stank flew out and he changed back to normal, a little disoriented. "Theodore, you're gonna be o-" Then, a blue monster with accordion arms stomped from the hole in the building and roared, and it was Stanked-Dave.

Ninja held her nose in irritation. "Okay, this is just getting ridiculous. Ninja sai!" She threw a sai at Dave's accordion arm and purple stank bellowed from it as Dave changed back to normal. "What is with all the stank?!" She watched the mist float into the school as Rachelle decided to follow it and jumped from a corner and saw it float into the vents. "The vents? What's with the vents?"

In the prison, the Sorceress laughed as her stank surrounded her. "I could do this all day." She said with a sick grin.

Rachelle snuck into the auditorium, back in her normal attire, and she hides behind far away from the audience as she pulls out her NinjaNomicon. "Come on, Nomicon, help a girl ninja out. I can't stop the stank; I don't know where it comes from." She said as she opened the book as it revealed a green-skinned withered lady head. "Whoa! I just got the shivers." Her mind entered her book as it began explaining to her with images in her mind.

 **Centuries ago, a great war was waged between good and evil, between Ninja and Sorceress. Too powerful to destroy, the dark one was locked deep underground, her prison sealed with a scarred stone. In the darkness, she waits, wreaking havoc, possessing the vulnerable using that which they hold most dear, amassing power from chaos. Once she gains enough power, she will escape from prison and darkness with reign. Preventing this is the scarred duty of the Ninja!**

She saw herself switching from Ninja to Rachelle until her mind returned to her body as she gasped.

"The Sorceress is stanking vulnerable students. Students who have been..." Rachelle said and then realized Harley on stage, laughing. She realized the students were being rejected, because her best friend was still being the mean judge. "Crushed by the mean judge!" Rachelle glared at her friend for disobeying.

"Off my stage!" Harley and the crowd shouted to the Brawling Shark boys.

"I have to stop Harley!"

"I got my eyes already to see a bunch of brawling sharks and then you guys come out. You're not sharks! You're not even brawling!"

"Uh, we haven't even started yet." The leader, Morris, pointed out dryly, making the crowd 'Ooo'.

Harley smiled at him. "I like you, you're very feisty. You know what else you are?"

"Off my stage!" The crowd chanted.

Harley began dancing on the stage as the boys, minus Morris, began sobbing softly. "Get it together, boys. There's no crying in brawling!" The purple stank returned as they began engulfing his boys.

Rachelle made it up to her friend. "Harley, as much as I want to kill you for disobeying me, you have to stop! Every time you reject someone, they get stanked." She said.

"Forget it, Cunningham, listen." Harley said, gesturing to the audience.

"Harley! Harley! Harley!" The audience chanted.

"My plan worked! We aren't faceless freshmen anymore. Well, I'm not, but you got some catching up to do."

Rachelle looked at the audience and Harley with wide eyes. "She made herself into a monster...who creates monsters!" She exclaimed.

The boys then became five colorful brawling fish. "Whoa! That's not part of the routine." Morris said emotionlessly. The sharks roared as one breathed straight at Morris's face.

"Uh, Cunningham." Harley said before she screamed when a shark grabbed her. "I'm not saying you were right, but HELP!" The shark roared loudly at the obese girl's face as she shrieked.

Down below, the Sorceress laughed as she felt the chaos rising with her purple pearls swirling around her.

The students screamed as they ran out of the auditorium. Harley was tied to a rope as the sharks began hitting her around as she hits a light, getting electrocuted a little, as Rachelle watches her best friend getting tetterballed around. "It's getting a little heavy on the chaos in this piece." Rachelle said as she pulled out her mask and ran off.

"What are you doing? Everybody loves mean judge." Harley said.

"Smokebomb!" Rachelle appeared in a puff of smoke in her suit, until a shark slapped her away.

"Ninja, you got served...in the face!"

"Brawl time!" The sharks growled as they began ganging on Ninja. "Brawl time!"

"Sweet ninja, it's a crop attack!" Ninja exclaimed before exchanging blows at the stanked shark boys, but they block her attacks and one slammed her to the wooden floor. She quickly recovered as she swing-kicked them off their feet.

"Morris, can you give us the deeds of the sitch?" Harry asked the brawler.

Ninja punched a shark when she overheard what Harley's brother just said. "What does that mean?"

Harry made an annoyed look. "Tell us what's happening."

Morris scoffed. "Right now, the boys are going to have a back side of their faces."

"Does that even make sense?" Ninja asked.

"If you're an upstanding brawler, you do. It's the thing we hold most dear."

Ninja got punched in the face before more stank flowed into the stanked sharks. "Oh boy." Harley, Harry, and Morris all gaped as the sharks merged into one body with five heads while they turned red. "Thing they hold most dear, eh?" Ninja flipped away before they could stomp on top of her. "Sorry, boys! Looks like your move just cost you the show. Ninja tripping balls!"

She pulled out two grey balls as they duplicated into more as they rolled under their feet, making them trip as they flew their feet until they fell to the ground and the purple stank flew out of them as the shark boys changed back to normal.

"Now _that's_ talent! I'll give it a six out of ten." Harley said.

"A six?!" Ninja exclaimed.

"Now it's a five, you wanna keep going?"

"I'm gonna give you a five soon enough. Smokebomb!" Ninja threw a bomb and disappeared in her red smoke as Morris approached his Brawling Sharks.

"You guys better not even think about mutating at regionals." He said dryly.

Down at the prison, the Sorceress's purple pearls floated down from the air and back into her necklace as she makes a look of disappointment. "All I want to do is create a little chaos, bust out of this hole, enslave the world." She muttered before exhaling and crossing her arms. "Is that so wrong?" The rat pats her in the back.

* * *

The next day, Harry began his MeCast while Ash and her friends began their beatboxing show on the actually talent show, since they were the only ones who were accepted before Harley began her little mean judge act. Harry learned from the rest of the students that Rachelle was actual trying to defend them, so...Harley was the one who got a little punishment from her own brother.

"Sup? It's H-dub, getting you live at the N-ville High T-show." Harry said with Rachelle next to her, smiling brightly at the camera. "Next to me was the absent, yet well-meaning Michelle-"

"Rachelle." She corrected again while she gave him a brief glare before she smiled again at the camera.

"-who the contestants have respect for."

"Do I really have to do this?" Harley asked annoyingly from behind the curtains, earning irritated looks from her brother and best friend.

"In this stage for four hours, Ash and the Go-Yos are the only act you let in. Now, get out there!"

The curtains opened, revealing Harley dressed as a clown, and she was not happy that she was forced to do this, but in a way, she deserved it since her best friend tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen no matter what. "This is all your fault, you know, Cunningham. We were totally unqualified to act as judges." Harley said.

"Now, you being the mean judge was your idea, and look at the bright side. At least I was the one who tried to talk you out of being the mean judge, but she wouldn't listen, so no punishments for me." Rachelle said with a smile.

Harley then tried to twirl her baton, until she accidentally sent it flying, making the crowd boo for her.

"Hey, Harley...off-my-stage." Morris said mockingly yet dryly.

"What about Rachelle?" Harley asked, gesturing to her best friend next to Harry.

"Not Rachelle, she understands better than you do. She was _totally_ qualified for being a judge, if she didn't have that big can problem!" Juggo said, giving a thumbs up for her.

Rachelle smiled and looked at Harley. "Sch-sweet! At least they know both our names!" She said before the students threw food at Harley, making her tumble to the floor. "And for your talent, I'd give it a five out of ten. Don't worry, our plan was a ten out of ten." Rachelle placed her hands on her hips just when she blew her bubblegum out of her mouth before it popped and then she winked at the readers as she smiled brightly.


	4. McFists of Fury

**Season 1 Episode 4**

McFists of Fury

One day at Norrisville, Rachelle Cunningham and Harley Weinerman were walking through the neighborhood as they were on their way to school. They alway kept on bragging about their new sneakers they have recently bought from McFist's company.

"How bruce are these McKicks?" Harley asked her best friend.

"Only the brucest shoes ever!" Rachelle said.

"McFist has once again made another product I literally cannot live without."

"We would totally die! I mean, we're McFist ladies from toes to T! I got McKicks, McShorts, McTank top, McHoodies…" Rachelle began listing her clothing she was currently wearing. She managed to buy all these by having one hundred and seventy-three weeks of allowance, twelve promises to mow the lawn, seven snowdays of shoveling, and one hundred and twenty thousand Diet McBubble Slam bottles redeemed. She mostly gained her allowance by doing all of her chores and routines since she was very helpful by nature.

"McShorties, McTops, and I even got a mouthful of McFillings." Harley began listing off what she was wearing. Unlike Rachelle, however, she zilched her money from her own family's credit, like from her mother's credit card, Harry's secret piggy bank, and her father's insurance.

"McFistios is my complete breakfast." She talked about the cereal she just ate before leaving for school, which she got from two hours of shopping with her mother.

"My ride of choice is a McCedes." Harley leaned on a cede car, but it drove off, making Harley spin around and collapsed on the ground, showing it was not Harley's at all.

"McFist is so bruce! She's the cheese! Her name should be Bruca McCheese; she is my heroine!" Rachelle said as the duo continued their way to school.

Meanwhile, at McFist Industries in the center of town...

"Today's the day I destroy the Ninja forever!" Helvetica McFist, the CEO and owner of her company, exclaimed loudly in her office to the Sorceress, who was her benefactor, that was currently showing herself in the tube. Her scientific assistant, Willa Veronica III, was also present, holding a pad.

"I presume you have a plan." The Sorceress wondered.

"Of course we have a plan!" McFist then turned to her scientist assistant, Willa Veronica. "What's the plan?" She whispered.

"I've come up with-" She began.

" _I've_ come up with! What did I come with?"

Veronica scowled at her boss before proceeding. "We lure the Ninja into a custom made deadly trap of my own designing."

"Lure-Ninja-trap-MY OWN DESIGNING!"

"Fool!" The Sorceress said, making McFist jump. "How do you expect to lure the Ninja into a trap? In case you've forgotten, I have felt the change of aura that a girl has been chosen to wear the Ninja's Mask, and you know too well about girls being smarter than they appear."

Helvetica began sweating and pacing around the office. "Yeah, what are we gonna use as a very good bait...fool?" Veronica asked, seeing the problem.

"Bait? Um, well it would have to be someone important, something she has to save. A chimp!" McFist exclaimed.

Veronica rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I was thinking the pillar of the community; someone beloved by all."

McFist glared at her scientist. "What? Like that monkey astronaut down at the zoo? He's not so great!"

"I was referring to you."

That changed McFist's expression as she smiled like it was a compliment. "Oh, you really think I'm more beloved than Neil Apestrong?"

"SILENCE!" The Sorceress interrupted, making both of the women fall to the ground in fear from her explosion of voice. "If you want your reward, you will destroy the Ninja!" And with that happy note, she disappeared from the tube, leaving the woman by themselves.

McFist glared at Veronica. "This better work, Veronica...I WANT MY REWARD!" She exclaimed like a greedy child.

Later on, Rachelle and Harley both made it to school as they continued talking about Helvetica McFist. "Question, can McFist do anything? Answer, no! That is why I'm her number one fan." Rachelle said to Harley while her friend flicked her ear wax out of her ear.

"I thought you were the _Ninja's_ number one fan." Harley pointed out.

"Yeah, but I _am_ the Ninja; I can't be my own number one fan." Suddenly, Rachelle bonked right into a building while it was settled down, making most of the students laugh. "Building, that's a building!"

She looked up and sees that a giant hovercraft carrier has placed a huge pavilion in front of the school before the craft flies away, leaving a 'Buy McFist $$$$' smoke in the air. " _I am splendy at the scenes to present the new McFistory History Pavilion!_ " Principal Slimovitz announced on his megaphone.

While most of the students clapped, some of them groaned in frustration, even Rachelle and Harley. "Oh, come on! A history pavilion?!" Rachelle exclaimed before she face palmed herself.

"Epic McFail." Harley groaned under her breath.

"This generous new addition to our school is a gift from beloved Norrisville philanthropist, ontray panuearist, and blonde hair enthusist; Helvetica McFist!" Slimovitz announced as McFist arrived from her jetpack and stood next to the principal and her husband, Martin Johnson.

McFist gave her husband a brief kiss before snatching Slimovitz's megaphone and gave him her jetpack, which made him topple from its weight. "You're too kind. This isn't about me...THIS IS ABOUT THE CHILDREN!" She exclaimed until she cringed while she looked at the teens staring at her oddly. "Also, snack bar's free 'til noon." Immediately, the students ran into the pavilion as they cheered, even Rachelle's and Harley's expressions changed when she said snack bar's free.

"And she's back!" Harley said before fist bumping Rachelle and they both followed the others.

Inside the pavilion, a green projection revealed itself as a muscular man with short white hair, black T-shirt, and jeans, and he looked like an actor of some kind. " _Hi, I'm Borck Octane, the teleprompter reading says 'history'. It's all around us_." He said before he blew on a dandelion as bubbles appeared, showing different past histories. " _Like dinosaurs, the wheel, and those guys with hats._ " The students gasped in awe at the bubbles. " _This pavilion is filled with interactive, animatronic displays of famous Norrisvillians. That's right, history even happens HEEEEEERE!_ " As he spoke, Hologram Borck floated away as the wall in front of the students opens and revealed different displays of famous people.

Harley and Rachelle stared at them dumbfoundedly. "History…" Harley said, speechless.

"Is the cheese!" Rachelle finished excitedly before everyone gathered around the robotic statues as the duo went to a football player.

"That's legendary crushing Carp quarterback, Johnny Bueno!" Harley exclaimed.

" _Go team, for history!_ " The statue of Johnny said as he pretended to throw his football as the duo stared at him lovingly as they laced each other's hands and giggled fawnly.

"So life like!"

Rachelle then ran to the statue a lady, wearing a red dress and tiara. "And that's Norrisville's sweetheart, Monica Mow!" She said as the statue waved and kissed. "So life like!"

Harley then spotted a man lacing his arm on a lion, making her look confused. "Uh, who's the dude hugging the cat?"

"Are you for reals?" Flute Girl asked annoyingly, making them scowl at her. "That's famous adventurer, Arthur Brawn Brickwall, he was seriously hardcore!"

The girls watch the man eat a pepper as he breathed fire, making them look amazed. "He just ate a habanero pepper." Rachelle said in awe.

"That's two hundred thousand scoville units!" Harley exclaimed.

"Behold!" Helvetica announced as the students gathered around her, next to a statue of the Ninja (now a girl). "The centerpiece of the McFistory Pavilion…" She began struggling to say the right, kind words, since nobody really knew that she actually hated a certain hero. "The most important person...in Norrisville history...the Ninja." The students stared at the statue of their new hero, now a heroine unexpectedly, but none of them ever seemed to notice the difference.

"Check it out!" Harley exclaimed, nudging into her friend. "You _are_ history!"

"Then why am I getting a D in it?" Rachelle asked sarcastically.

"Yes...I sure do love the Ninja." McFist said with a lot of discomfort. "Why, if I were in any mortal peril, I'd sure what the Ninja to save me." She paused as she was waiting for something before clearing her throat. "I want the Ninja to save me." She said that like she was giving out some kind of cue, but nothing happened. "I WANT THE NINJA TO SAVE ME!" Suddenly, the robotic Ninja's eyes glowed red as it used its sword and picked up McFist by her undies and jumped to a ledge, holding out the woman, making the students gasp in shock and fear. "I'm in mortal peril!" She then muttered to her earrings. "Less...wedgie...Veronica!"

"If it doesn't look real, then the trap won't work." She said from a room before snickering and sent the wedging to a maximum, making the robotic Ninja wedgie Helvetica even more repeatedly, back and forth as Rachelle and Harley cringe at her pain.

"That Robo-Ninja's got McFist!" Rachelle exclaimed.

" _It appears we are experiencing a robot uprising, at this time, I advise all students and faculty to RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_ " Slimovitz exclaimed in fear as the students began running towards the exit, carrying Rachelle and Harley with them.

"Somebody get the Ninja! The real Ninja!" McFist exclaimed before the students ran out of the pavilion, leaving Rachelle and Harley by themselves.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" She asked herself frantically, until her backpack glowed red and heard a sound as she pulled out her trusty Nomicon book. "NinjaNomicon! I'll be behind that tree!"

"You can't go Nomicon behind a tree! What are you, an animal?" Harley said in somewhat disgust.

Rachelle rolled her eyes. "No, the _Ninja_ Nomicon, the ancient book of ninja wisdom. Heard of it?"

Harley laughed nervously as her friend ran off. "Oh, I thought that was Ninja code for 'bathroom'."

Rachelle ran behind a tree, opened her book, and her body went limp as her mind entered her Nomicon. She shouted as she fell into her book and then stopped in front of a mask as it faded to show the words:

 **Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask**

The mask suddenly popped into an evil-looking man. "That Robo-Ninja is no hero! Don't worry, I'm on it!" She said before her mind returned to her body and she woke up. "I have to save McFist!" Suddenly, a squirrel landed on her head before running off.

"If the Ninja saves McFist, think of all the free stuff you'll get!" Harley said excitedly. "Just remember, I'm a size six."

Later on after Rachelle changed into her Ninja Suit, she appeared in a puff of red smoke. "Smokebomb!" She shouted as she returned back into the pavilion. "Don't worry, Ms. McFist! The real Ninja's here to save you!" She brought out her sword, but she then noticed that there wasn't a sign of McFist anywhere, like she just disappeared. "Ms. McFist? Robo-Ninja? Anyone?" She was all alone with the states of the famous Norrisvillians, but she had a funny feeling that something was off. McFist just disappeared when she was in danger, and now she was gone without a trace, and nobody was in sight. She made a look of worry under her mask as she crouched a little with her sword out. "Something's not right here..." Suddenly, the doors locked shut with steel doors, and then she got surrounded by green lasers from four columns, trapping her in with the robotic statues. "What in name of-"

In another room, Helvetica and Veronica saw the whole thing. "It worked! She's been duped! We pulled off a dup!" McFist exclaimed.

"Almost like it was planned." Veronica said sarcastically.

Then back in the trap, a fiery, saw-bladed football comes flying and slammed into Ninja's face hard, sending her crashing into a statue pedestal. "What the juice?!" Ninja exclaimed. She felt on top the pedestal, but realized it was completely empty. She turned around and found Robo-Johnny Bueno with his eyes glowing red as he grinned. "Johnny Bueno?!"

He threw his saw-blade football, making Ninja break for it as she jumped from the pedestal as the football followed her, then jumped from the column, and landed on the floor as she sliced the football in half while the halves demolished with the lasers.

"Alright, Bueno, let's do this." Ninja said, until Robo-Monica next to her suddenly grinned and sonic shrieked at her, making her fall backwards. "Ninja swing!" She wrapped her scarf around a column and landed on the floor safely. She leaped out of the way before Robo-Monica slammed right on top of her. "Monica Mow? But you're Norrisville's sweetheart!"

All the robots, Monica Mow, Johnny Bueno, Brawn Brickwall, his lion, and the Ninja ganged up on her. " _Destroy the Ninja_." They all said in unison.

Ninja's eyes went wide and then narrowed them under her mask. "Let's make history."

Back in the room as the Ninja began fighting the robots flawlessly, Helvetica continued talking to her scientific assistant about when the Ninja is destroyed. "Veronica, here's how I see that it's five minutes playing out." McFist said as Ninja destroyed the Robo-Lion. "Ninja destroyed, Sorceress escape, me rewarded with the superhuman ability of my choosing."

"Congratulations, ma'am, I don't know how you do it." Veronica said sarcastically.

"Sometimes I amaze even myself. What kind of power should I ask for?"

"How about the power to recognize sarcasm?"

"When would I ever use that?"

Back in the fight, Ninja crashed on top of a column before she managed to slice Robo-Brawn in half, making him explode. She turned and gasped at Robo-Monica and before she could react, the robot woman shrieked at her sword, blasting it out of her hand. She then whipped her electric-ribbon, which Ninja jumped over and she avoided her tiara before flipping over her and pulled out a nunchuck as she spun it. Ninja jumped on her head and swung her nunchuck at Robo-Monica, but she grabbed it and pulled her to her, but that was a bad move when facing against a ninja, as she air-kicked her, sending her flying to the lasers and she shrieked as she got electrocuted before exploding.

Ninja caught her head, but it burnt her hands, making her drop it as she yelped. "I heard boys calling Monica hot, but that's ridiculous." She muttered as she pulled on her scarf. Suddenly, Robo-Bueno rookied her to a pedestal as Robo-Ninja landed in front of her with her sword. "Oh, come on, that was a great line!"

She avoided her robo-self's sword as she grabbed her nunchuck and swung at Robo-Ninja's face as Robo-Bueno slammed his hand on her head, knocking it off. Rachelle reclaimed her sword and and charged at Robo-Bueno as she slid on her knees and sliced him by his waist. His top half exploded from contact with the lasers as his legs ran to the lasers and exploded. She has successfully dealt with the robot Norrisvillians as she waved her ponytail back behind her.

"Mmmhmm." Rachelle rolled up her mask to her nose, showing her grin before she blew a bubblegum bubble as it popped before she rolled her mask back over her mouth and placed her hand on her hip while she leaned against her sword.

Back outside the pavilion…

" _As the robots are currently revoluthion, your best chance of survival is to do the robot and talk like a robot._ " Principal Slimovitz said through his megaphone to the students as he does the robot. " _Bleep-bloop, please to me you._ "

Suddenly, a head bursted out of the pavilion as it crashed onto his car, demolishing it. Harley sprinted towards the car while it beeped and poked at the Robo-Ninja's head and she smiled that it was just a robot.

"We're good, it's robot!" She called out, making the students cheer.

Back inside the pavilion where Helvetica and Veronica were, Helvetica kept on babbling about her superpower of her choosing once the Ninja was destroyed, but she was oblivious about what was going on outside. "-on the one hand, the ability to fly would be cool, and then again teleportation has a nice ring to it." McFist admitted mostly to herself. "I'm at the office-BAM!-I'm in the lab-BAM!-now I'm at the mall-BAM!"

"Ma'am, you better take a look at this." Veronica said, looking at the window.

McFist walked to the window and looked out to see the Ninja standing there, surrounded by several robot parts she has successfully destroyed, making McFist growl in frustration that she was still standing there alive. "That little bratty Ninja destroyed everything! Get I'll have to deal with her myself! Get the McTerminator!" Veronica gave her a necklace with a McFist logo on it, making her stare at it in disbelief. " _This_ is the McTerminator? It looks like a cheap necklace."

Veronica rolled her eyes again. "Oh, put it on."

McFist did as she was told. "These things look ridiculous on me, I could never find a perfect one to fit my attires." Suddenly, the necklace expanded around her entire body with armor until she was completely covered with her arms as cannons. " _Oh, now we're talking_." She fired some energy balls, making the ceiling collapse a little before she bursted from the floors, into the trap as Ninja jumped in surprise.

"Hand over McFist, giant robot who...um…" Ninja demanded, but then faltered. "I'm sorry, what historical Norrisvillian are you supposed to be?"

" _I'm the one who destroyed the Ninja_."

"Nobody's ever destroyed the-" Ninja got cut short when McFist punched her, sending her flying towards the lasers as she got zapped a few times before she collapsed on the column. She was disoriented until she shook it off and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, now I see what you're doing."

McFist fired beams at Ninja, but she jumped out of the way in time as she flipped over her and landed on a pedestal. She jumped again when she fired at her again. She landed on another pedestal as she fired again, but avoided it again. McFist growled in anger as she jumped up and fired at her again. As Ninja flipped in the air, she brought out her grapple hook and swung it around her helmet as she landed on the ground and pulled her to the ground. Ninja then noticed that she has just pulled off the helmet and stared at it with wide eyes before she turned and saw that it was the one and only Helvetica McFist wearing the armor.

"Helvetica McFist?!" Ninja exclaimed in complete shock while the woman smiled nervously. She then made a look of understanding when she gasped. "Oh, now it makes sense; the robots lured me here by kidnapping you, and then they forced you to fight me."

"They did?" McFist asked as she sat up until she covered it up. "I-I mean, they did!"

"Why would they do that?" She noticed McFist was hesitating until her Nomicon's advice came back to her. **Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask**. She made a look of confusion and almost like she didn't want to believe it, because she was getting the feeling that the book was actually forewarning her about McFist herself. "But...you can't be the villainess, you're Helvetica McFist, you manufacture awesome!"

McFist rose to her feet. "It's called McAwesome actually, it comes out next month." She then smiled at her wickedly. "Give me your home address and I'll send you a case."

Rachelle then began to realize closer and closer that her book really was warning her about McFist. The pavilion being a trap, the most beloved woman in town being kidnapped like she was bait, the robots that were designed for interactive history, but they all really live destructive robots like they were waiting to fight the Ninja, and that McFist almost seemed to willing kill her...she real was the enemy all along and that she has set herself up to lure her into the trap.

"What better mask for an enemy...than that of the most beloved woman in town!" Rachelle exclaimed as she turned to McFist.

"That's right, Ninja, the most beloved woman in town is about to blast you in the face!" She exclaimed as she charged her cannon arms.

"This can't be…" She then avoided her attack as it ended up deactivating the lasers. "Can be! Ninja duck!" She hid behind the column as Helvetica blasted at it, and it makes the pavilion begin to collapse. Rachelle's disbelief then immediately became anger that her role model was her enemy all along when she hopped out of her hiding place and glared at her new archenemy. "You're going down, McFist! I'm telling everyone about you!"

McFist only smiled. "No one will believe you. I'm Helvetica McFist, loveable gazillionaire...I own this town!"

Ninja then pulled out her sword, ready to fight. "Then I'll just have to stop you, right here, right now!" She shouted as she charged at the woman, but before she could slice her sword at her, a piece of the ceiling collapsed between them as she ended up slicing that in half.

"Right now doesn't really work for me, let's reschedule...FOREVER!" McFist blasted at the other columns, making her pavilion collapse even more as she rockets out through the ceiling.

Rachelle avoided the rumble as she began to jump from the falling pieces as she made it safely out of the pavilion before it completely fell apart. She landed on the grass and looked up at the sky as she watched her new archenemy jet away, leaving behind her McFist logo while she glared under her mask.

Then Harley ran up to her friend as do the other students. "Did you save McFist? Is she okay?" She asked urgently.

Ninja glanced at the students as they waited in anticipation for an answer. She made a look like, as much as she wanted to warn everyone that the woman was a bad guy, she had a begrudging feeling that McFist was right about what she just said earlier. No one would believe in what even the Ninja says, because McFist was the most beloved woman in Norrisville, and everyone would be afraid to accept the truth.

With her mind made up, Ninja looked down like she was gonna regret this answer. "Yes...McFist is safe." She said, making them all smile in relief. "Smoke bomb." As she miserably disappeared in a puff of smoke, the students cheered that McFist was okay.

" _It appears the killer robots have been crushed!_ " Slimovitz said through his megaphone. " _Of course, this means we'll have to go back to teaching history the old fashioned way. Who feels like reading?_ " The students groaned in frustration as Stevens did the sad trombone again, earning a look from his principal.

After school that day, Rachelle and Harley headed home, but Rachelle had broken the terrible news to her best friend about what she has learned during the whole pavilion incident. The woman they have been big fans of has been the enemy all along and that all the robots she has been fighting were all created by her, and that the pavilion was all a trap for the Ninja. Now, aside from the Sorceress she has recently learned about during the talent show, Helvetica McFist was now Rachelle's biggest archenemy.

"So...Helvetica McFist is a bad guy?" Harley asked in disbelief as they stared at the McKicks billboard.

"Really bad...like all the way bad." Rachelle said.

"My mind is blown, totally blown! Quick question: I know she's your mortal enemy and all, but we can still buy her super bruce stuff, right?"

Rachelle crossed her arms and turned away as she made a stern look. "No, we can't."

"But what about the McAwesome?"

"The Ninja is boycotting it…" Rachelle then smiled cleverly. "But Rachelle Cunningham will be first in line! How could I be? It's got 'awesome' in the name!"

Later in McFist's office, the Sorceress was present when she heard about what happened at the school and that Helvetica has failed. She was not only angry that Helvetica has failed her plan, but now the Ninja knew that she was a villainess and will try to foil her plans more constantly.

"Show yourself, McFist!" She demanded.

Helvetica and Veronica were both hiding behind the desk in absolute fear. "Just keep quiet, she'll go away." Helvetica muttered fearfully to Veronica.

Unfortunately, the Sorceress heard her. "NO-I-WON'T!"

"...yes, she will."


	5. Gossip Girl

**Season 1 Episode 5**

Gossip Girl

It was a quiet morning in Norrisville High, Rachelle Cunningham, the first freshman girl to ever be chosen as the Ninja of Norrisville, was in an empty classroom during free period as her mind was inside her trusty NinjaNomicon, the ancient book of ninja wisdom. Whenever she was in a need of answers, she opened her mind to the magical ninja book for its wisdom.

" _The way to forget is to remember_." Rachelle thought to herself, until she felt something on her top of her lips like her book was trying to warn her about something. " _What the juice?_ "

She suddenly woke from the magic book with her mind back in her body and glanced to her side and she saw her best friend, Harley Weinerman, holding out a black sharpie pen close to her face. Rachelle gave her best friend a simple look with her fingers laced in front of her.

"You were going to draw a mustache on my face, weren't you?" Rachelle asked her friend casually yet suspiciously.

Harley quickly hid the sharpie behind her back and smiled innocently. "What?! No...I wanted to see how you look with mascara; and the word 'Garbonzo' on your forehead. Hehe...what were you doing in the Nomicon anyway?" Harley asked as her friend closed her book.

"You think being the Ninja is all flipping and punching and kicking." Rachelle did some hand gestures and then kicked for emphasising. "And it is, which is awesome, but every so often my ninja-ing takes me to a wicked gross place I call the Shnasty Zone."

* * *

As Rachelle explained her story, she had a flashback of her wearing her Ninja Suit, inside the vents as she sprinted after some purple stank smoke of the Sorceress, but then stopped while she crawled and peeked through one of the vents. She saw the janitor, Sundown, in the closet as he took a bite of some bubblegum on his scooper and blew a bubble...with a live centipede crawling inside.

"Shnasty!" Rachelle exclaimed in disgust before she sprinted away.

 _ **Rachelle (Voiceover):**_  
 _And there was the time I saw Principal Slimovitz after school._

Rachelle ran after a Robo-Ape her archenemy, Helvetica McFist, sent to destroy her, but then they both peeked through the corner in confusion when they found the principal wearing nothing but a diaper, cowboy boots and a ten-gallon hat, and was practically almost naked. "Yee-hah, I'm a big, baby cowboy." He said to himself, mimicking a cowboy firing guns before he galloped down the hall.

"Oh, shnasty!" Rachelle exclaimed to the Robo-Ape with a look of disgust on her eyes.

 _And you know Taco Tuesday in the cafeteria?_

Rachelle chased after another Robo-Ape outside, but then stopped near a window when she noticed something before she peeked inside to see the lunch lady placing a dead squirrel that she probably found under a tire of a truck in a cutter and turned it into goop for the taco meat. Not the best idea for a special lunch speciality.

"Shnasty!" Rachelle said, cringing in disgust before the Robo-Ape vomited oil in equal disgust as Ninja patted its back and then she walked away awkwardly.

* * *

Rachelle and Harley both bursted into laughter after she finished her entire Shnasty Zone story.

"Oh, thanks for nothing, Cunningham! Now I can't eat the tacos." Harley said with disappointment, but then she thought to herself for a second before she smiled and shrugged a little. "Nah, I'm still gonna eat the tacos."

"So, I went into the Nomicon to see if there was some way to _un_ -remember that stuff...like...uh l-l-like a mind-wipe." Rachelle explained while she did specific hand gestures over her head.

"Oh, I could _totally_ use a mind-wipe! You know that stupid Whoopee World commercial?" Harley began punching herself on her head in total frustration. "I keep getting it stuck in my head! Whenever I hear it, I can't think of anything else!" She then noticed that Rachelle was smirking at her mischievously, and she immediately knew what she was thinking as she narrowed her eyes at her sternly. "Don't you do it..."

"~Whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-Whoopee! Whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-Whoopie!~" She began to sing over and over again in a pattern and a rhythm. Harley began to shout as the song got stuck in her head. She covered her ears as she ran out of the classroom, screaming her head off to drown out the music.

In another room of Norrisville High, Harley's sixteen-year-old brother, Harry Weinerman, was in his podcasting room which he was offered by the school for his popular 'MeCasting' program of the high school. He had this big streak of sending big gossiping out of people's privacies and things other students want and/or need to know.

Harry adjusted his camera to himself. "Turns out Becky's just a little blowed, so it was all just a huge misunderstanding." Harry said to his camera with a smile before he pressed a button for an audience cheering.

Then his little sister, Harley, walked into his gossip room and flopped on one of his chair. "Hey, Harry." She said lazily.

"What the juice, Harley? Kind of got a little gossip report here."

"Kind of got a little emergency here. I need lunch money."

Harry covered his camera as he frowned at Harley. "What about the money Mom gave you?"

"That was just brunch money." Harley walked up to his desk and looked over his computer monitor of all of his gossip uncoverings. "Gossip report, huh? Weak. Lame. Snoozer. Look, if you want real gossip, I'll give you the _real_ dish." She gave her brother a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Please, Harley, the only dish you have with comes with sausage and extra cheese." He pressed a button and made his fake audience groan in disgust while he smirked.

"Really nice." Harley turned the camera toward her. "Well, stuff this in your gossip hole. After school, P-Slim gallops all around the school wearing nothing but a ten-gallon hat and training pants."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Nah-ah!"

"Yee-hah, I'm a big baby cowboy!"

The students listened to the whole story as they laughed at their principal while he walked to his office, but noticed that his students pointing and laughing at him. "After school is me time!" He exclaimed in frustration before he ran into his office in embarrassment.

"Okay, that was pretty juicy, I'll give you a splart." Harry said before he pressed the splart button, sounding like a fart and goo splattering at the same time. "So, if you don't have anything else, bah-bye."

"Brother, please, they don't call me Double Dip just 'cause I like ice cream; I always got another scoop." Harley said, only earning an annoyance look from her brother again while he rolled his eyes. "You know Taco Tuesday? The menu named it Roadkill Tuesday."

Harry stared at her dumbfounded. "Nah-ah..."

In the cafeteria during lunchtime, Rachelle and Harley walked into as the students smile gratefully at Harley for telling them about the tacos being roadkill instead of actual meat that would have made the student barf from the taste.

"Awesome gossip, Harley!" A girl said excitedly.

"Double Dip!" A boy shouted out loud from the crowd.

"She saved us from eating chipmunk congas!" Another girl said out of gratitude.

Rachelle and Harley exchanged looks before the students applauded very slowly while they continued smiling as Rachelle's jaw dropped in surprise and awe. "That's the slow clap. You're getting the slow clap." She said to her friend.

"Nah-ah, _we're_ getting the slow clap." Harley said as the students went about their business and the duo sit at their table. "Couldn't have done it without your gossip."

"Couldn't have done it without your big mouth."

Rachelle and Harley did their short best friend fist-bump and elbow bump until Harry appeared and sat next to his sister with his laptop, but then shoved her out of her seat. "Harley, my pageviews are through the roof! I need more gossip in three, two..." He pressed on his laptop and began his gossip page. "It's the deep dish with Harley-the Double Dip-Weinerman! Whoo! Okay, Harley, everyone's dying to know what juice of gossip you got. Let's hear it." He then scooted his laptop in front of Harley.

"Uhhhhh..." Harley said hesitantly. She realized that she didn't have anymore gossip since she used most of everything from her best friend. She looked at Rachelle, silently asking for help and hoped that she had something else good for her to gossip out loud, but her best friend merely shrugged her shoulders with nothing else in mind. Harley then began to sweat and panic as the students looked at her with anticipation while they waited for her next gossip.

"Don't embarrass me, Double Dip," Harry said as he glared at his sister. "You must know _one_ secret; _one_ thing nobody else knows; one, single thing that someone's confided in you that you're not supposed to tell...anyone."

Finally, Harley couldn't hold it in any longer. "I know who the Ninja is!"

Harry gasped in complete shock, as did everyone else who was watching the MeCast, from Betty Hensletter gasping at her phone, Ash Johnson gaping her mouth, and even Helvetica MsFist's jaw dropped in complete shock at what Harley just said as she heard the whole thing on her computer in her office. Rachelle spat out her soda she was sipping all over Harry, but he looked completely unfazed while the purple-haired girl glared angrily at her best friend.

"You know...who the Ninja is?" Harry asked, looking completely dumbfounded at his little sister.

"Yes, yes I do...so, if you want the deep dish you'll have to tune in tomorrow! Double Dip!" Harley said before she covered up the camera.

Rachelle immediately barged into the library where she settle her NinjaNomicon on the desk as she opened it. After Harley used her big mouth, she needed to make everyone forget she said that; now she desperately needed to learn how to mind-wipe.

"Need a mind-wipe, need a mind-wipe!" She repeated to herself as her mind floats into her wisdom book. She floated around the book until she sat on a chair in a small box while words appeared right in front of her:

 **The way to forget...is to remember**

Rachelle wiped the words away in frustration. "Not an actually mind-wipe!" She exclaimed before she woke up back in her body. She glanced up and found Harley with her black sharpie again as she was about to write something on her face again, until her eyes went wide when she noticed that Rachelle has already woken up again. She knew she was probably toast after what she just blurted out in the cafeteria. "What were you going to do this time? Write _Ninja_ on my forehead?" Rachelle asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms on her book and glowered at her best friend.

Harley laughed sheepishly as she dropped her pen. "I panicked! But I know how to fix this, I'll just string them along until you figure out how to fix this." She said with a confident smile.

Rachelle smiled as she rested her cheek to her palm. "Yeah, that's cool, I could just mind-wipe the entire town..."

"I like it, I like it..."

Rachelle then glared angrily at her book. "EXCEPT THERE _IS_ NO MIND-WIPE!"

"I don't like it."

After school that day, Rachelle and Harley exited the building while Rachelle continued glaring at her friend's big screw up. "Rachelle, don't be so hard on yourself. This isn't your fault." Harley said to her best friend as they walked down the steps.

"I know it's not my fault; it's _your_ fault! It's your big-mouth's fault!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Huh, I didn't hear you complain during the slow clap."

"All I'm saying is that if McFist saw the show, she might come after you."

"Oh, nobody's coming after me!"

Then they stopped in front of a limo parked at the front of the school with a driver opening a door. "Miss Weinerman, you're limousine is here." He said with a British accent.

"Gotta go, limo's here; call me and tell me how _you're_ going to fix this." Harley climbed into the vehicle while Rachelle made a strange look.

"Harley, you don't have a limo." She pointed out.

Harley rolled down her window, but while she didn't look fazed by this, she noticed it as well and she probably knew what it really was and she guessed what was coming next for her. "It occurs to me I don't have a limo."

Suddenly, a large claw grabbed the roof of the limo as Rachelle looked up in surprise as she saw a familiar-looking giant hovercraft in the air as it took off with the limo with Harley inside while it made a logo of McFist Industries as Rachelle glared,knowing who kidnapped her best friend. "McFist!" She then ran behind a car before she pulled out her Ninja Mask and slipped it over her face as ribbons appeared and wrapped around her body and her purple high-ponytail turned black while she changed into her Ninja Suit. "Hang in there, Double Dip, I'm coming for ya!"

Later on, Harley was blindfolded until it got undone as she blinked and then sighed in relief. She then began to glance around and yelped that she was trapped on a claw that was holding her off the ground several feet, yelped that she was inside a giant room, and then heard growling from the cages around her, making her yelp in fear again.

" _I suppose you're wondering why we brought you here_." Helvetica McFist said over the intercom as she and Veronica were in a room in front of Harley. Both of them heard what she said in the MeCast and now they were going to use her knowledge to force the Ninja's identity out so they could destroy her.

"Uh…'cause I said I knew who the Ninja is?" Harley asked.

McFist and Veronica exchange shocked looks. " _Okay...but you must be wondering how we're going to get you to tell us_."

Harley cowered in fear. "By torturing me?"

"BY TORTURING YOU!"

"That's what she said." Veronica pointed out.

"I KNOW THAT!"

Later on outside McFist Industries, Ninja has finally made it to the roof of the company building pyramid. She then surfed down the surface and jumped over ledges while she cheered until she realized that the sides were a little too steep and she began to shout as began tripping over the ledges.

"Ninja scarf save!" She exclaimed as she quickly whipped her scarf to a pipe and then swung across as she kicked into a triangle vent and sighed in relief. "Ninja sprint!" She began sprinting down the vent, until she saw a gate of deadly lasers and electric currents. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ninja stop! Ninja stop!" She began screeching into a halt, just as her chest almost touched the lasers, but she managed to regain her balance.

Back in the chamber room where McFist was holding Harley captive…

"Bring out the chair of torture," McFist began listing off, unaware that her robotic arm pressed a button to the intercom as Harley could hear the whole thing. "The rack, the ironator," Harley yelped in fear as she began to sweat nervously. "And the pair of anguish, and…" She began to falter while she tried to think of something else. "Um...uh...feels like I'm forgetting one, um…"

"I'll get my minder reader, we can figure out what you're forgetting." Veronica said.

McFist glared at her assistant. "You have a mind reader?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You never asked! What am I supposed to, be, a mind reader?!" Veronica then snickered. "See what I just did there?"

McFist's brain arm rolled its eyes. "Bring out the mind reader!"

Back in the vents, Ninja continued facing deadly traps inside as she began waiting to pass by a few crushers before safely making it through. She then made it to two fiery flaming blades and she waited until she managed to flip through, only managed a few smoke on her arms. Despite how clueless and self-serving McFist can be, she had to admit, her security systems were very advanced, even for her products.

"Scariest vent ever!" Ninja exclaimed as she dusted the smoke off her arms.

She then spotted a vent, which she hoped would lead her to her captive best friend, but it instead lead to the Robo-Apes's break room.

"It's oil o'clock somewhere, am I right?" A Robo-Ape asked another before tapping their oil cups together and took a huge sip, until they were interrupted by Ninja barging through the vent and landed in a stance.

Rachelle looked up at the Robo-Apes staring at her and smiled nervously under her mask. "Uh...hehe, whoops." She said.

The Robo-Apes continued staring at the Ninja as her scarf waved around and she narrowed her eyes at them, ready to fight them. "Get her!"

Back in the torture room, the claw holding Harley descended as a Robo-Apes placed the mind reader on her head and she desperately tried to think about something other than her friend's identity.

" _Okay, don't think about the Ninja, think about something else. Think about, uh, baseball-_ " Harley thought to herself, but then made a look of fear. "I don't know anything about baseball!" She exclaimed as the claw rose back to the air and to the center of the room.

Back in the break room, Ninja managed to kick a few Robo-Apes away before getting back in a fighting stance as she smirked under her mask. "Sorry, fellas, break time's over!" Rachelle said before grabbing a jug of oil and slammed it into a Robo-Ape's face, making it shout and hold his head.

Ninja brought out her sais as she jumped to the air and stabbed a Robo-Ape's head, landed on the snack machine before split-kicking two Robo-Apes's heads off. She shoved one's head into a microwave and spotted a Robo-Ape button and pressed it. She waited patiently until there was a ding and the Robo-Ape brought up its head, now burnt as it began popping until it exploded.

Rachelle dusted her hands in satisfaction until she looked behind at the Robo-Ape next to the alarm button. It laughed and was about to press it, until Ninja throws a can at its head, and it fell down like that.

Back in the torture room…

"We are about to discover the Ninja's secret identity!" Veronica said as her boss smiled. "I can't wait to tell mother." She pressed a button and the ceiling above them opened as a tiny screen descended in front of the women.

Helvetica stared at it in disbelief. "That's it? _That's_ the mind reader? Couldn't have made it any smaller?!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"I could have, but then you wouldn't have been able to see anything."

Back outside, Harley desperately began to forget her best friend, Rachelle Cunningham, about being the Ninja, but found it impossible to forget as she feared McFist was about to learn everything and have an advantage to destroy her.

"Harley!" She heard Rachelle's voice whisper from above her.

"Oh no, I'm hearing her voice!" Harley exclaimed in fear.

"No, Harley, up here!"

"Hey, I'm trying to forge...oh." Harley looked up and saw Ninja at the top of the room where the claw was sticking out. "Ninja. Took you long enough!"

"Well, it's good to see you, too, sis."

Harley smiled nervously. "Right, sorry, y-you okay? Now get me out of here!"

Ninja began sliding down the claw arm, until multiple lasers suddenly activated, blocking Ninja from Harley. Her scarf touched the lasers and singed a little as she stopped and hung onto the arm facing down to her friend. "I can't get through, the lasers are too close together."

Back in the room, Veronica activated the screen as they both waited in anticipation, until two Robo-Apes knocked them away as they watched the screen. "Down in front, you banana-eating trash cans!" McFist exclaimed in anger.

"Ninja, I haven't sold you out, I would _never_ sell you out!" Harley said with sincerity.

"Thanks, Harley." Rachelle said.

"But...they have a mind reader, so there's a pretty good chance I'm gonna sell you out."

"What?!"

"You know what we could really use right about now? A mind wipe! Am I right?"

Rachelle rolled her eyes. "There _is_ no mind wipe! All the Nomicon said the way to forget is to remember." She suddenly gasped in realization and understanding when she found the solution on keeping her identity a secret. "~Whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-Whoopie, whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-Whoopie!~" She began singing the same line over and over again while Harley's eyes went wide.

Harley glared at her. "Why would you do that?! Now that stupid song is all I can think about and-" She suddenly made a look of understanding. "Ohhhhh!"

McFist and Veronica managed to shove the Robo-Apes out of the way. "Show me the Ninja!" McFist exclaimed as she pressed the button, but it only showed the Whoopie World commercial Harley was talking about before as she sang the rhyme, making the women confused. "What is that, some sort of song?"

"It's the only thing on her mind." Veronica shrugged.

"The only thing? There's nothing else?!"

Veronica began pressing the buttons, but nothing but the Whoopie World commercial showed. "Bogus, diddly, zippo."

"Can we all shut it off?!" McFist turns to the obese freshman. "This chucklehead doesn't know who the Ninja is! Get her out of here!"

Later on, Harley was sent back in front of the school, where she met Rachelle, back in her normal attire, as they both sat on the curb. "Listen, Rachelle, I'm sorry that my big mouth got us in so much trouble; I take full responsibility." Harley said, looking ashamed of herself.

"Harley, we're good." Rachelle said before they fist-bumped and they began walking home.

"But this is also kind of your fault, too, a little bit, right? I mean, you know I can't keep a secret and it's not I ever _asked_ if you were the Ninja, you just told me, so…"

"Harley."

"You know what? We'll call it even."

Rachelle then stopped her tracks and frowned sternly at her friend. "Oh, and here's a thing: the whole school thinks you're revealing the Ninja's identity tomorrow, so how are you gonna handle that, Double D?"

At that, Harley smiled reassuringly. "Relax, I got this."

* * *

The next day in Harry's MeCast booth at school…

"So, Harley, who's the Ninja?!" Harry asked excitedly as everyone waited.

"The Ninja is…~whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-Whoopie, whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop-Whoopie~" Harley began singing, both to keep herself from revealing the Ninja's identity and to even annoy her big brother.

Harry glared at his immature little sister. "Harley! I knew you didn't know!"


	6. House of 1,000 Boogers

**Season 1 Episode 6**

House of 1,000 Boogers

One day at Norrisville High, Rachelle Cunningham, in her Ninja Suit, sprinted across the roof of her school as she leaped over a gap to the other side. She was chasing a Robo-Lizard that she found crawling around the school.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked it, until it crawled up the wall. "Oh, up a wall. Yeah, okay, then I guess I'll just ninja sprint!" Ninja sprinted across the roof again, trying to keep up with the robotic lizard at the top. "I don't think so." She lassoed her red scarf as she snatched the Robo-Lizard to the roof. It growled as it scratched its claws at her, despite how small they were, not to mention how small it really was. Ninja's earpiece phone rings from inside her mask. "Just one second, I'm so sorry." Rachelle placed her fingers on her ear to answer. "Status update, Harley."

" _Ash is giving out invites to her party right now_." Harley said through the phone. Ash Johnson, the school bully, was giving out invites to her biggest party, and everyone was dying to get invited. She was punching everyone in the arm as she called them her Ash Marks, and they were like key cards to the party.

"We cannot miss the Ash Splash; it's legendary!" Rachelle said as she flipped away from the Robo-Lizard. "You know, I heard last year, they filled the pool with McSquiddles."

"McSquiddles! Lick the lightning!" Rachelle and Harley exclaimed in unison excitedly.

"Oh my way, just gotta spring the lizard!" Ninja leaped on the Robo-Lizard and held out her fist as spikes came out of her knuckles, but before she could do anything, the lizard sprayed green gas into her face, making her recoil back and release it. "Ninja sneeze! AH-CHOO!" She sneezed a chunk of boogers out of her mask as the Robo-Lizard shot another mouth out of its mouth and swallowed her booger completely.

" _Gusontite_." It said.

Ninja grimaced in disgust. "Oh, shnasty!" When she turned back around, she noticed it was gone without a trace. "What the juice? It's gone."

" _We're gonna lose our chance at the Ash Splash if you don't get down here_." Harley said through her earpiece.

"Lizard, Ash Splash, lizard, Ash Splash. What to do, what to do. It only ate a booger, no way that could come back to haunt me." After Ninja leaped away, the Robo-Lizard appeared to have camouflaged itself as it crawled away.

Inside the school, the students were lining up near Ash as she pounded them at their arms for their invites. Harley was last in line just as Rachelle made to her, back in her normal attire. Ash walked up to the duo and they lifted up their sleeves for her to punch them, but she only looked at them skeptically.

"You two are in my gym class. You wear them zip-up kicks." She said.

"Well, yeah we do." Rachelle said, a little confused. She crouched as she unzipped her purple sneakers and wiggled her toes.

Ash narrowed her eyes. "Zip-ups is for shoobies. No Ash!"

Harley groaned in frustration. "Why do you have to be such a shoobie?" She asked rudely, making her friend glare.

Rachelle and Harley went back to Rachelle bedroom, both of them were bummed that they didn't get invited to Ash's Ash Splash while Rachelle slumped on her couch and Harley laid back on her beanbag.

"The greatest party in the history of school and we're not invited. This burns, girl, this burns deep." Rachelle said.

"Yeah, it's too bad we can't just sneak in. I mean, it's not like one of us is the _Ninja_ or anything." Harley said while she emphasised. In a way, Harley had a good point. Rachelle could use her suit to sneak into the party with no problem, but she knew better then to use her powers to crash a party she wanted to go to. Not to mention she didn't want to go to the party alone without her best friend.

"Harley, I can't just ninja-out because we want to go to Ash's party. Now if Ash's _stepmom_ was my archnemesis or-" She suddenly perked up with wide eyes when a thought came to her. "Oh my, Ninja!" She immediately pulled out her NinjaNomicon. "I'll be in the Nomicon!"

"And I'll be in Grave Puncher 4: Punchzilla's Revenge, Punch Master Edition!" Harley said as she held out the game case.

Rachelle opens her book as her mind enters it. She feels herself being dragged into the book as words appeared before her:

 **The Ninja must master the Art of Stealth...**

"Yes, okay, yes!" Rachelle said excitedly. She watches a chameleon camouflaging out of sight and then herself in her suit appearing.

 **Reveal, conceal. Conceal, reveal.**

"Camouflage! Oh, that is so bruce!" Her mind returned to her body while Harley was playing her game. "HARLEY!"

Her shout was enough to startle Harley into jumping off her beanbag and throwing the controller out of her hand. " _Congratulations, you are a world's worstest Grave Puncher_." The game said.

Harley growled in frustration as she returned to her game. "This better be good, Cunningham." She groaned.

"Good? It's only the cheese! I got us two tickets to the Ash Splash!"

Harley paused her game when Rachelle told her to punch her arm. "The Nomicon told you to tell me to deck you? I always liked that book. So, how are we getting into the Ash Splash?"

"This! This is how!" Rachelle pointed at her arm. "Everybody at that party will have the Ash Mark, including us. Now, if a world's worstest Grave Puncher would hurry up and-OW!" Harley's anger got the best of her before she punched her friend in her arm hard.

"No one jokes about my Grave Punching." Rachelle showed her arm had a large bump, making Harley go on her tiptoes happily as she danced frantically. "Oh, oh, do me! Do me!"

Rachelle punched her in the arm as she yelped. "We're gonna crash the Ash Splash!" They shouted in unison.

Meanwhile, at the McFist Mansion (the largest mansion ever built), Robo-Apes were unloading packages from trucks as they prepared for the Ash Splash. Inside a room, the same Robo-Lizard that Rachelle chased after before threw up the booger it snatched from her into a cup as Helvetica McFist cringed in disgust while her scientific assistant, Veronica, examined the disgusting booger with interest.

"Look at that beautiful Ninja slinger." Veronica said, holding up the cup. "Jelly, slightly ropy, and that color."

"Focus, Veronica." McFist said. "Ash's party will be filled with the coolest kids in Norrisville High. Surely, one of them is the Ninja. Thanks to this snot sample, we'll finally learn her true identity!"

At the Ash Splash, Rachelle and Harley changed into their swimsuits as Rachelle wore her red one-piece with the same white line with a nine symbol and Harley wore a two-piece with undies and a tank top as she revealed her midriff. A Robo-Ape scanned the girls' eyes and 'Ash marks' and it approved them when it opened the red line fence and the girls made their way into the Ash Splash.

"You're a genius, we're in!" Harley said to her friend.

They looked around and saw the teens sunbathing, swimming, chatting, playing games, and a huge water slide and even a large buffet of food and sweets. Harley and Rachelle make their way to the largest and tallest diving board overlooking the mansion, and even the entire city.

"Check it out! It's got to be over a hundred and seventy-three feet!" Harley said, looking up straight up and admiring the board. "Do you know what that means?"

"I do not." Rachelle said, looking a little confused.

"It's the highest board in Norrisville, and I'm going to pull the ultimate belly-whopper. Finally, I'll show uncle Rob that _I'm_ the queen of the wamp."

Rachelle's eyes went wide when she saw Ash approaching. "Ash alert! Nine o'clock!" She quickly grabbed Harley as she hid in the balloons while Rachelle posed on the ice sculpture.

"Helvetica, Ashley refuses to reapply her SPF, oh my baby's gonna get burnt for jeeper's sake!" Martin McFist said to her wife.

Helvetica groaned as she sprays some sunscreen on Ash's arm from her robotic finger and rubbed it, only for Ash to swipe her hand away. "Hey! Cut it out, McJerk!" Ash exclaimed before she walked away with her father and stepmother.

Rachelle jumped from the sculpture as she sighed. "That was close...and a little sad." She said.

"If Ash recognizes us, we're booted, for real-zees." Harley said.

"I'm with ya, even though Ash _does_ have a minor short-term memory, we have to blend in, stay off her radar, lay low-is that a choco-fountain?!" Rachelle spotted a huge fountain that was spraying real life chocolate.

"Yes, yes it is!"

The girls began to lick the chocolate while Ash splashed water onto a couple of students as she laughed. The duo managed to dive into the fountain before the bully could even see them as they swam across the fountain and climbed out, covered in chocolate.

"That was even closer!" Rachelle said to Harley. "We were right under her nose and-"

"Sumo Slide!" Rachelle and Harley exclaimed in unison as they stared at the water slide and sprinted towards it.

"Right behind ya, Big H!"

They got into their sumo costumes and they rode the slide as they looped around as they laughed and enjoyed it. They noticed Ash and her friends in the pool, so they quickly hid their heads in the costumes before Ash and her friends caught them and threw them to some students and splashed them as they landed outside the pool and climbed out of their costumes.

"Is it me, or are we totally pulling this off?" Rachelle asked Harley as they began to walk off to do something else, until Rachelle bumped into the her least favorite person, Helvetica McFist, her archenemy.

McFist turned around and smiled at the girls. "Well, who do we have here?" She said.

Rachelle stared at her with wide eyes. "McFist! I mean…" She smiled while she quickly grabbed the woman's hand and shook it casually when she kind of forgot that McFist had no idea who she was. "Hello, nice to meet you Ms. McFist, as you and I have never met in the past _ever_ ; we're Ash's classmates, here we are."

"By the way, Ash is not an idiot." Harley added.

"Ash Splash! Ash Splash! Ash Splash!" Ash exclaimed as she splashed a student as her stepmother and the girls watched.

"Yeah, she's a delight." McFist said with annoyance.

"Hyah, girls." Martin said as he walked up to them and hugged his wife. "Hope you're enjoying Ashy's Splashy. Oh! Have you blown your noses yet?"

Rachelle and Harley looked at the couple in confusion as Helvetica cleared her throat. "McFist Industries is proud to announce to revolutionary nostril-clearing technology, McFissues! For your blow and go lifestyle!"

She gestured to the stands with the new product as students were blowing their noses on the tissues, while they were secretly having their pictures taken. "Sneeze into Atchoo D2, play Schnoz Sniper, or just try your hand at Pick and Flick it. It's a hoot!" The Sniper game happened to be where the teen used his/her own boogers to hit the targets before they won a prize in each of the concessions while they all had their picture taken.

Rachelle and Harley looked at them in confusion and slightly disgusted by these stands. "Is it boogers?" Rachelle asked her friend quietly, looking very suspicious and nervous at the same time.

"Just make sure you take a picture, so we can _ID_ your icky." Helvetica added with a sinister look.

Harley's expression changes as she ran to the Schnoz Sniper and strapped herself in as she fired her own boogers. Rachelle, however, seemed to remember that a Robo-Lizard took some of her boogers back at school, and now McFist is beginning some nose-based products and games, she knew that something was definitely off about the Ash Splash.

"...Don't have any bats in the cave." Rachelle said to Martin, still looking nervous.

"Boogie-shy, huh? No problem." He said happily as his wife snapped her fingers.

A Robo-Lizard appeared from its camouflage state and turned to the purple-haired girl, making her go wide-eyed. "Robo-Lizard! What the juice?!" The Robo-Lizard hen sprayed green mist into her face and she began fighting to not sneeze. "Not...gonna sneeze!" She crossed her arms until she couldn't hold it in at all. "I'm gonna sneeze! AH-CHOO!"

The robotic lizard took a photo of Rachelle as it caught her boogers. " _Gusontite_." It said before it walked off.

Helvetica patted Rachelle in the back with a smile. "Enjoy the party." She said before she walked off.

Rachelle ran up to Harley, who was holding a new toy unicorn. "Guess who won heavy's tissue." Harley said.

"A Robo-LIzard snagged my snot; McFist has the finger of every kid here. She's up to something and I need to find out what it is and why. But I'll need a distraction." Rachelle said before thinking deeply before smiling at Harley. "Harley, warm me up a whopper."

"But what about laying low?"

"There's a time to lay low and there's a time to whop!" Harley dropped her unicorn in shock as she allowed her friend's words sink in. "I can take care of Ash once we're busted and I've taken care of this problem. Go show Uncle Rob why you wear the big trunk!"

Harley smiled in agreement before she ran to the diving board. Ash spat some water at some of the students with her friends behind her. "Ash Splash!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Ash!" Harley said, leaning on the board with a smug look.

Ash narrowed her eyes. "I know you! You're that shoob! You weren't supposed to be Ashed!"

"That's right, I crashed the Ash Splash. Whacha gonna do about it?"

"Get her!" Harley immediately began to climb up the diving board.

Meanwhile, Rachelle looked around to make sure everybody was looking at Harley and Ash. She spotted the Robo-Lizard crawling into a doggie door as she snuck behind a Robo-Ape and crawled inside herself. She narrowed her eyes at the robot and pulled out her trusty Ninja Mask and slipped it on as it changed her into her suit. She sprinted across the hallways while she followed the lizard at its tail until it began sticking to the walls.

"Ninja foot spikes!" Rachelle called out as she hopped to the air and red spikes sprang from the soles of her feet and she, too, sprinted on the walls. The lizard and Ninja ran around the walls, floor, and ceiling in a loop as the lizard began camouflaging itself. "You're not blending on me this time." She saw its faint texture as it entered a room.

Meanwhile, back outside, Harley continued climbing the diving board while Ash and her friends followed her in pursuit.

Inside the room, the lizard spat out some boogers onto a few glass pedestals with Veronica present. "Fabulous work, Stuart. Now we simple wait for one of these nose-nuggets to match the Ninja's. Can you say 'Smoothie time'?" Veronica asked the lizard, holding a cup of smoothie.

" _Gusontite_." It said.

"I must really must start reading."

As Veronica took a sip of her smoothie, Ninja slipped into the room and pinned herself to the wall to remain in the shadow, but looked around the room and saw thousands of glass pedestals with a splat of boogers on them. "Boogers, boogers, boogers! They're all boogers!" Ninja exclaimed.

Back outside, Harley began losing her breath as she continued to climb the board, and even Ash and her friends were getting tired from all the climbing. Helvetica and Martin were watching them climb until Helvetica's phone rings and she answered it.

"This better be good." She said and Veronica spoke from her phone, making her smile brightly. "Oh! That is good. Be right there." She ended her call and turned to her husband. "Sorry, butter-boop, gotta get to the lab. I'm seconds away from having the Ninja right where I want her!" She crushed her own phone with her robot arm.

"You are so adorable when you're scheming to destroy the Ninja." Martin said, making his wife blush.

Back inside the booger room, Ninja continued hiding in the shadows out of Veronica's sight as she sipped on her smoothie. Ninja saw that the scientist was standing by a machine that seemed to be scanning every booger they snatched from the invited guests of the Ash Splash. They were trying to figure out her secret identity by finding a matching booger from the Ninja and one of the students. Such a disgusting way to discover an identity.

" _Harry Weinerman, no match. Mike Moe, no match_." The machine said.

Rachelle then spotted a glass pedestal being grabbed out with her picture and her own booger. "That's my booger!" Rachelle said quietly.

Back outside, Harley finally made it to the top as she panted in exhaustion, but then Ash grabbed her ankle as she laughed.

In the booger room, Ninja jumped from pedestal to pedestal until she leaped off and grabbed onto hers, but only to end up grabbing her own disgusting booger.

"Oh, shnasty!" She exclaimed as she slipped.

"This is it, Veronica!" McFist exclaimed as she entered the room, and Ninja quickly released her pedestal and hid again. "The Ninja is toast!"

"Gotta get my booger back." Rachelle muttered. "'Master the Art of Stealth, conceal, reveal'. Conceal like to eject, time to switch to reveal!" She then jumped out of the shadows in front of her enemies. "You ladies looking for me?"

"Ninja!" McFist exclaimed. "Told ya she'd be at the Splash."

"Nailed it again, ma'am." Veronica said dully.

"Sorry to break up your little 'flint feasta', but you got some long butter that belongs to me." Ninja said.

And then the machine finally scanned Rachelle's booger and it got a match. " _Ninja found_." It said.

"We got a match!" Veronica exclaimed happily.

Ninja made a worried look. "Oh boy." She said.

"You're too late, Ninja." Helvetica said as she began to walk backwards towards the screen with Rachelle Cunningham's picture. A Robo-Lizard leaped at Ninja, but she tossed it away as it sprayed nostril spray onto Veronica instead. "Or should I call you…"

"AH-CHOO!" Veronica sneezed into the machine.

Luckily, before McFist could even look at Rachelle's picture, it fizzed out before the business woman could get a glimpse as it showed Veronica's picture instead. "Veronica!" She frowned in anger. "Veronica? Veronica?!" She glared at her assistant.

Veronica gave her a dull glare. "Seriously? How could I be the Ninja? She's standing right there." She said as she pointed at the Ninja.

"Ninja kick!" She kicked the scanning machine, demolishing it to pieces. "Well, I pretty much adios-ed your booger machine, so...smoke bomb!" And she disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Hah! Idiot! We can rebuild the machine, the important thing is we still got all the samples." McFist exclaimed, but unfortunately for her, Ninja said still standing where she was as the smoke cleared while she heard the whole thing.

"Huh, hadn't thought of that." Ninja immediately brought out her sword as she began breaking all the booger glass pedestals on one side of the wall before leaping onto a chandelier.

"Stop her!"

Veronica switched a lever as a small door opened and about a hundred Robo-Lizards crawled out and surrounded the Ninja. "That's a lot of Robo-Lizards."

Back outside, Harley tried to jump off the diving board, but was held back by Ash and her friends. "I'm gonna whoop!" Harley exclaimed.

"You ain't whooping on my watch!" Ash exclaimed.

A bird landed on Harley's hair, making them all coo at it, but then the board snapped off from the extra weight as they plummeted straight towards the pool.

Back in the booger room, Ninja had her back against the wall as the Robo-Lizards approached her. One then leaped as Ninja held out her scarfs like a red bull blanket. "Ole!" She exclaimed as she lead it straight to the booger samples and the pedestals smashed into pieces until there was nothing left while McFist watched.

Back outside, Harley, Ash, and her friends all splashed into the pool, causing a huge gush of water to erupt as the students tried to run from it to avoid getting wet and it headed straight for the mansion.

Rachelle watched the last of the booger samples break to pieces when she foiled McFist's plans. "Boom!" Ninja exclaimed.

"Okay, I admit, this was a setback." McFist said before she smirked. "But we still have the boogers. We put them on the slides, rebuild the machine and HA! Back in business!"

Ninja gave her a flat look. "Seriously, McFist, don't you think it's time to throw out the tissue already?" Then the whole building suddenly shook as they looked out the window and saw a huge wave crashing onto the window. Ninja saw her opportunity to use it to distract everyone so she could escape. She dug into her belt and pulled out a ring before she leaped into the air. "Ninja ring!" She threw it to the window and the glass cracked before it shattered as the water rushed into the room.

Outside, Harley climbed out of the now-empty pool as she panted while Ash and her friends climb out as well. The students cheered for Harley as she threw her arms up, but then she cringed in pain as she held onto her stomach, now red from splashing into the water at a really high distance, and it could feel like falling onto concrete.

"Oh, worth it." Harley groaned.

Back into the room, Ninja found herself something to surf on as she mounted on it. "Ninja surf!" She shouted as she surfed out of the room.

Meanwhile, McFist and Veronica were on four Robo-Lizards as they were surrounded by boogers in the water, much to their disgust. "The water's all boogery. So gross!" McFist exclaimed.

Rachelle surfed down the halls until the wave died down she changed out of her Ninja Suit. She exited the mansion and back outside, only to be grabbed by Ash, who was also holding Harley.

"Hey, girl, we're busted." Harley said.

"Wait, Ash!" Rachelle said, making her freeze. "We don't have zippees."

"You wear them at gym!" Ash exclaimed.

"But we weren't wearing them when we entered your Splash, we never had zippees, so we're not shoobies." Rachelle held out her foot and wiggled her toes while she smiled innocently.

Ash allowed her words sink in until she grinned in understanding. "Hey, you're right. You got in, because I gave you my Ash Mark. Enjoy the Ash Splash!" She dropped the duo to the ground and walked away.

Rachelle and Harley stand back up as the obese girl look rather surprised. "How did you do that?" Harley asked her friend.

"She has short-term memory, remember?" Rachelle said as they walked back to the party and relaxed on some pool benches while they sighed as the sun began to set and Harley hugged her unicorn plushie, now that they can relax without Ash noticing them.

"I have to admit, this party is totally epic."

"You're the queen of the Weinerman whoopers, I prevented McFist from figuring out my secret identity, I tricked Ash into letting us stay."

"I also won Heavy's Tissue."

"See? That's the spirit. Not bad for our first high school party, right?" They looked up and saw fireworks exploding in the air as the students cheered to the sky. "Schweet! Fireworks!"

Suddenly, it was raining McSquiddles as they landed on the duo. "Fireworks filled with McSquiddles!"

"Lick the lightning!" Rachelle and Harley exclaimed with all of the other students.

All the students, including Rachelle and Harley, allowed the raining candy into their mouths, and even though it burnt their mouths a little, they continued filling their mouths with the treats that were hot probably from the from the fireworks. This definitely _was_ the biggest party of the century, even for Rachelle and Harley.


	7. Monster Dump

[A/N: Sorry about the long wait, readers, but I've been busy with American Dragon: Jackie Long and Perci Jackson, and I couldn't do all three fanfics at once. I'm gonna try and catch myself up as I go along. Enjoy!]

 **Season 1 Episode 7**

Monster Dump

It was a nice, normal day at Norrisville as the students of Norrisville High were taking a field trip to the Norrisville State Park with their science teacher, Mrs. Driscoll, chaperoning them as they rode the school bus to the park. The bus parked in a parking lot as the students such as Flute Girl, Juliette, Stevens, Better Hensletter, Rachelle Cunningham, and Harley Weinerman exited the vehicle. Everyone gazed at the giant volcano miles away from where they stood as Driscoll stood in front of her students with her skeleton manikin, Jerry.

"Ah, the annual freshman field trip to Mount Chuck." Driscoll said before she does her poor ventriloquist act on Jerry. " _The world's only man-made volcano_."

"Glory awaits, Harley. When we spit in that volcano, we'll be joining Norrisville High's all-time greats." Rachelle said to her best friend while their teacher chattered.

"Or course we won't actually be going _up_ the volcano, that's for hooligans, daredevils, and tomfoolers. Nope, we're heading to the informal and school board-approved Museum of Silt."

All the students groaned in disapproval while Betty was the only one who was in a chipper mood. "Silt, silt, silt!" She chanted.

"Now, before we go in, I wanna say one thing-oh!" Jerry strolled onto Driscoll's back, making her laugh a little as she smiled. "Oh, Jerry. Every year, some numbskull tries to sneak up the volcano to spit in it."

"That's us, Harley, we're that numbskull." Rachelle whispered to Harley as she leaned closer.

"Which is why we're the using the buddy-system. If you stand more than five feet from your buddy, you both get a months detention. For added security, I'm pairing responsible students with a numbskull. Betty, you're with Rachelle." Betty groaned in disappointment. "Flute Girl, you're with Harley." Flute Girl became as disappointed as Betty. "Juliette, you're with Stevens." Juliette remained silent as Stevens took out his trombone and played the sad tone like he usually does.

Harley groaned in frustration that she hasn't paired up with her best friend. "Oh great, what do we do now? Huh? I mean, I was all excited to sneak off and _luge_ in that volcano and scarf down some victory nachos." She said as she held up her platter of nacho cheese.

"If it was easy, it wouldn't be awesome. We just have to find a way to get up there. Rendezvous at Checkpoint Bravo-" Rachelle said, but then got cut off when Jerry poked from behind them.

" _No funny business, you two, I got my eye sockets on ya_." Driscoll said in her bad Jerry voice, giving her most troublemaking students a suspicious look before they glanced at each other.

Meanwhile, at McFist Industries at the city of Norrisville, the owner of the company, Helvetica McFist, was staring at a tube full of blob-like jellyfish swimming around the liquid inside.

"Veronica, when I told you to design an evil, new creation to catch the Ninja, did I say anything about it being a disgusting, useless blob?!" McFist exclaimed at her scientific assistant.

"Hmm, let me check my notes." Veronica said with her usual sarcastic tone before she snapped her fingers and a round, spherical purple robot hovered up to the women while she pressed the eye of it and showed a projection of McFist's recording.

" _I don't care if it's disgusting or useless, I just want a blob!_ " The recorded message said before it powered off.

"GET RID OF THEM!" McFist shouted as she swatted the robot away and walked away. "All of them!"

Veronica groaned before she pulled out a phone, dialed in a number, and held it by her ear. " _Gene Levine, the disposal machine, for when it absolutely, positutely gotsta be disappeared._ " A man answered over the phone.

"Gene-o, Veronica. I need something disappeared.

" _Positutely_?"

"Positutely."

Back at the Museum of Silt, Driscoll's class went into the theater room as it began explaining the origin of their first manmade volcano, Mount Chuck. Of course, Harley was already bored as she could when she snoozed beside Flute Girl, annoying her to no end. Mrs. Driscoll watched the movie while she tossed some popcorn into her skeleton manikin's mouth, weirding out a few of her students when they scooted away a few inches from her.

" _Mount Chuck, Norrisville's most recognizable landmark. Our city fathers designed her as a tourist mecca...the Krakatoa of the west._ " A narrator said on TV until it showed the volcano exploding while everyone ran for their lives. " _However, after a spirited inaugural eruption, they decided to cap the lava_." It then showed the inside of the volcano when its lava was capped in by a steel capsule hatch.

Outside the theater room, Rachelle tried to convince Betty if she would like to come with her to the top of Mount Chuck, but almost to no avail.

"Picture it, Betty. Oceans of virgin silt, just waiting to be discovered." Rachelle said to the band geek somewhat dramatically as she waved her hand above her planarly.

"I'm not breaking the rules, Rachelle." Betty said unsurely.

"But there's silt up there Mrs. Driscoll has never seen before!" Betty began to smile admirably as the purple-haired teen continued. "And circumferences she couldn't imagine." The band geek then moaned when she began to agree, until Rachelle felt a vibration in her backpack when she glanced and saw a red flash coming from the opening: her NinjaNomicon wanted to give her an advice. "Would you excuse me, Betty? I gotta, you know...something."

She ran into an empty photo booth before she pulled out her Nomicon and opened up when her mind entered the book of ninja wisdom. As she plummeted into her magical book, she saw different images until she saw words appear in front of her that read:

 **A ninja must never endanger the innocent, but she must always defend the defenseless.**

"I don't have time for first day ninja stuff, I'm trying to sweet talk Betty up a volcano here!" Rachelle called to her Nomicon until it began to suck her out while she shouted when she woke up back in her body. She immediately ran back to Betty like she hasn't done anything yet. "What do you say, partner? You volca- _know_ you wanna come with me."

"You _do_ make a convincing zing." Betty said in thought.

Back at Veronica's lab, she was writing some notes until she suddenly felt something underneath her that made her perk up with a gasp when she saw an amoeba blob rubbing against her leg.

"My snacks!" Veronica exclaimed. "Looks like Gene positutely missed one." She then smiled when the amoeba speaked before she chuckled at its cuteness, even when it gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Aww…" It hopped on her lap while she continued to smile. "You are kind of cute."

Back at Mount Chuck, Harley decided to annoy Flute Girl by just walking up to the mountain without a care for trouble. She chuckled as she walked higher up the mountain while her partner had to follow her, because of the five-feet rule.

"Stop it, Harley!" Flute Girl complained in annoyance, but Harley kept on chuckling as she continued her way up the mountain. "I mean it! This isn't funny!" She then ran the rest of the way while the band geek followed her. "I'm telling Mrs. Driscoll!"

"Five foot rule, huh?" Rachelle asked Harley as she pointed at her and then at Flute Girl. She was leaning against a 'Checkpoint Bravo' sign with Betty accompanying under her will.

"Yeah, she's gotta go wherever I go." Harley said before she walked away.

"That is not funny!" Flute Girl exclaimed in frustration as she followed the obese girl.

Back in Veronica's lab, she placed the cute blob amoeba (whom she named Nicole) on a pet cushion and tied her head with ribbons like pigtails, but they slid off as she squeaked. Until then, Gene returned with a clipboard in his hand.

"Veronica, I disappeared all them amoebas and such. We gonna go cash or charge on this one here?" He called out until he noticed Nicole in front of him. "Whoa! How'd I miss you, little fella?" He pulled out a container-like device while Nicole squeaked frightenedly.

"Nicole?" Veronica said as she entered her lab, but noticed that her new amoeba friend was missing. "Nicole!" She ran out out the building, but too late when Gene drove his truck away from McFist Industries with Nicole inside. She then hopped onto her motor scooter, clipped on her helmet and revived her vehicle. "Nicole, I'm coming, sweet thing!" And she drove down towards Mount Chuck.

Back at the top of Mount Chuck, Betty whipped some dust on her finger tip before she tasted it, but she made a skeptical look. "Hey, this is the same as the silt at the bottom!" She exclaimed with a frown.

"Our most finest hour is upon us." Rachelle said to Harley as they gazed down at the volcano opening.

"This is your greatest idea ever." Harley said.

"You guys are idiots." Flute Girl retorted, making the duo briefly glare at her in annoyance.

Rachelle then pulled out her phone and aimed it at herself and her best friend. "Ready...set...hork!" She said before they both spat their salivas into the volcano with a photo.

"Epic." Harley said after they side-hugged each other.

Rachelle then glanced at her friend and noticed some cheese on the side of her mouth, making her stare skeptically at Harley. "Hey, where are the victory nachos?" Harley's eyes went wide before she licked the cheese off her face and smiled innocently at Rachelle, who frowned at her.

Elsewhere on Mount Chuck, Gene drove his truck around a curve with Veronica at his tail. He then parked his vehicle before he walked out and grabbed Nicole out of the back with his container device-like hook.

"Alright there, little guy, let's get you good and disappeared, huh?" He said as she walked towards the edge of the volcano. Before he could dump the amoeba into the volcano, he noticed Veronica when she parked her scooter and stormed up to him with a growl.

"Give it back!" She snapped as she snatched the device away from Gene.

"Hey, what gives?"

"You are _not_ disappearing my Nicole." She then rubbed her head against her amoeba friend.

Gene then pulled out a contract in front of her. "I got a signed contract here for the removal of all slimy things."

"I don't care about your contract." Veronica took the contract, crumpled it up into a ball, and tossed it into the volcano, making him glare at the scientist assistant offendedly.

"That was a legally binding document there, Veronica." And then Nicole suddenly jumped into the volcano, possibly to chase after the paper.

Veronica screamed in worry. "Nicole!" She peeked over the ledge as she scanned around for her amoeba friend. "Don't panic, Mommy's coming for you, baby!" She immediately turned to Gene with a demanding look on her face. "Help me find a way down there."

"Oh, no. Then all them other amoebas I disappeared is alive and gooey down there." Gene then made a look of fear. "They're probably plotting revenge on Gene Levine right now!"

Veronica placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "They're completely harmless. It would take a _very_ specific blend of rare, toxic chemicals to destabilize them. Why you'd need notodextrium…"

"Sodium phosphate, and xanthan gum?" Harley said as she read off her nacho basket (with just one nacho with a cheese left) while Rachelle had her arms crossed and looked away from her, clearly angry that her best friend horked all of their nachos. "You tell me, how am I supposed to resist that?"

"Those 'chos were for _both_ of us!" Rachelle snapped when she turned around and glared at Harley.

Harley held the nacho basket close to her selfishly. "I carried them all the way up here, _you_ should share with _me_."

"But _you_ ate _all_ of them!" Before Harley could eat the last nacho, the two best friends began to strain and tug for the basket until it ripped and the basket fell into the volcano.

Harley then glared at Rachelle like this was all her fault. "Oh, way to go, Cunningham!"

The basket fell into the bottom of the volcano, on top of the very capsule that was encasing the lava inside. The amoebas that Gene threw into the mountain slithered up to the nacho cheese with the rare chemical inside when one of them swallowed it up and they began to merge together into a giant orange amoeba.

"You betrayed me with wordplay, Rachelle." Betty said with hurt in her eyes.

"Come on, Betty, let's go." Flute Girl said before she urged Betty to walk with her down the mountain.

"Betty, I'm sorry!" Rachelle said after her, until she noticed that Harley was walking away as well. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm sorry, Cunningham, five foot rule." She said before she continued down the mountain.

Rachelle looked down and sighed, until she suddenly heard something from the volcano. "Huh?" She peeked over the edge and saw a giant amoeba monster stick its tentacles out of the opening, making the purple-haired teen jump back in surprise. "That's probably bad." She screamed a little when she ran away to avoid the incoming tentacle that tried to smash her.

The top of the volcano began to glow orange when boulders rained from the top, catching Harley, Flute Girl, and Betty's attentions. They screamed in surprise before they ran quickly down the mountain to avoid the giant boulders.

"The volcano is erupting!" Flute Girl exclaimed before a tentacle suddenly snatched onto Betty and dragged her into another cave entrance in the volcano as she wailed. "What happened to betty? What was that?!"

Harley ran up to Flute Girl and tried to drag her away from the cave. "All great questions, why don't we discuss it, oh, I don't know...BACK AT THE BUS!" She snapped until they, too, were snatched by the tentacles.

"Hurry it up there, Veronica." Gene said back at the top of the volcano.

"Just lower me down, I can see her!" Veronica exclaimed as she attached her belt to a rope, which was tied to the front of Gene's truck. However, the second the scientist slipped over the edge with the rope, it was suddenly snapped in half as she shouted.

Gene's eyes went wide. "Whoops and such! I'm out of here." He revved his engine and drove away from Mount Chuck.

As Veronica plummeted to her doom, she thought quickly when she pulled on her cord and her coat inflated like a balloon. She bounced around the stalagmites and wall before she landed safely at the bottom of the volcano, where she found Nicole, safe and unharmed. She unzipped herself out of her inflatable coat as it flew away like an actual balloon.

She then noticed strange amoeba tentacles slithering towards them as she stood in front of her amoeba friend protectively. "Don't you worry, Mommy's here!" She said before she pulled out a spray gun. "Bad amoeba, bad!" She sprayed a stream of fire, making the tentacles recoil as the unstable amoeba squealed. It's plasma briefly rusted out until the tips broke into pieces. "Come here, baby, you're okay." Nicole suddenly sucked up the little flame-spewing spray bottle, making Veronica stand to her feet. "Naughty Nicole, that was Mommy's flamethrower." A tentacle suddenly grabbed onto the scientist and threw her onto the rocky wall as she stuck onto it.

Back outside the volcano, Rachelle slid her way down the mountain side while she screamed until she made it to the cave entrance. "Stop, stop!" She shouted as she regained her balance over the edge before she sighed in relief.

"It put its tentacle in my mouth!" Harley shouted from the volcano, catching Rachelle's attention when she turned to the cave.

"Harley?"

The giant, unstable amoeba monster growled as it lifted Harley, Better, and Flute Girl into the air. It was about to swallow up Harley as she yelled until Rachelle quickly changed into her Ninja Suit and jumped into the volcano and witnessed the whole thing.

"Time to un-endanger the innocent!" Rachelle said dramatically before the amoeba roared at her face. She draw out her sword before it reached out its tentacles to grab her. "Ninja slice!" She sliced off its four tentacles as fell off before she sheathed her sword behind her back. "Totally worked."

However, it immediately regenerated its tentacles as it roared. "Ninja, it's not working!" Flute Girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks, I caught that." She backed away with her sword out before she sliced off a tip of a tentacle. It then grabbed onto four huge stalagmites and pulled them out of there spots when it hurtled them at the Ninja. She sucked and jumped over one with a shout, flipped and pinned her back on the rocky wall from another chuck and then stood there with her hands on her hips. "Ah-ha, not even close!" However, she got buried underneath a pile of rock debris.

The amoeba then growled at the three freshmen teens as they stared at is slimy saliva in paralyzed fear, until they heard a squeak. The unstable amoeba turned around and found Nicole standing on a pillar with Veronica's flamethrower still inside her. The amoeba monster grabbed Nicole just as Rachelle pulled a rock off of her and noticed the whole thing. The unstable amoeba squeezed the tiny blob until it accidentally made the flamethrower spew fire at its center, causing its midsection to rust up and crumble until it regenerated itself.

Rachelle's eyes went wide when she realized that the amoeba's weakness was fire, which causes it to crumble and rust up. "Fire!" She said to herself before she chuckled as she pulled herself out of the debris and glanced down at the capsule. "That's it! It's like they say, sometimes you've got to fight ectoplasm with lava!" She then unwrapped her scarf off her neck as she sprinted into action.

"No one's ever say that!" Betty pointed out.

Rachelle sprinted on the side of the walls as she whipped her scarf onto the capsules hatch handle with a grunt. She began to sprint around in a circle in a fast pace. "Come on!" The capsule finally opened and lava spewed out. "Boom, lava!"

"Um, that's your plan? Douse us with molten hot lava?" Flute Girl retorted as the amoeba monster began to climb its way up the volcano.

"Got to admit, Ninja, not one of your best." Harley exclaimed, equally as unsurely.

"That was just phase one!" Ninja said as she jumped onto the wall edge in front of the amoeba with her sword out.

"Then what's phase two?" Betty asked.

The monster reached out for the Ninja, but she sliced off its tentacle with a laugh. "That!" The tentacle fell into the lava as they witnessed the arm rusting out and crumble.

The amoeba then slammed its tentacles down while Rachelle shouted indistantly as she diced its arms into tiny pieces. The monster then hurtled Harley, Betty, and Flute Girl into the air as they shouted while Rachelle caught Betty and Flute Girl by their ankles with her scarf wrapped around them so she could also catch Harley

They continued to scream while Rachelle rolled her eyes with an annoyed moan and stared at them dubiously. "Hey, you're safe." She said simply, making them all cease their screams before they smiles in relief.

"Hurray!" Betty cheered.

"Thanks, Ninja." Flute Girl said as they walked towards the cave exit.

"Catch you on the flip-flop." Harley said before they left.

Rachelle then ran back into the volcano where she saw the amoeba monster desperately climbing up the edge wall to avoid contact with the lava. "Who would hide an amoeba monster in a man-made volcano?" She asked herself until her answer came when Veronica collapsed behind her with a yelp, covered in ectoplasm. Ninja grabbed her archenemy's assistant by her collar and held her up. "Veronica, I should've known!"

"Ninja, please, you have to save Nicole!" She exclaimed as she glanced to the tiny amoeba standing on a pillar as the lava began to reach up to her. "She's defenseless!"

"Nicole? What's a Nicole? Oh, Nicole! Meet me at the top."

"Okay."

Nicole speaked as Rachelle flipped in over the rock pillars to reach her. "Ninja amoeba snatch!" She grabbed the tiny blob away from the lava as she made her way to the top. The mountain began to rumble while Ninja safely landed at the top with Veronica on the other side. "You're all kinds of shnasty."

"My Nicole!" Rachelle turned her attention to the scientist, who smiled in relief. "Oh, Ninja, how can I ever thank you?"

"Uh, you _could_ take a vacation from helping my archenemy plot to kill me!"

"...I do have a timeshare in Provence. Done!" Ninja then hurled Nicole over the volcano to Veronica. "Come on, come on, come on!" Veronica held out her hands, until her amoeba friend ended up colliding with her face as she flew off the edge of the volcano and fell towards the ground level.

The entire volcano trembled while Rachelle briefly lost her balance. "Whoa…" The unstable amoeba monster stuck out from the top and growled, but the lava finally caught up with it when it rusted up into a harmless statute as Ninja quickly flipped away from the lava. "Ninja I'm getting out of here!"

The lava began to rust and cool down as Harley, Flute Girl, and Betty ran out of the cave as boulders rained down again. Betty jumped onto Flute Girl's arms before a boulder crushed her while Ninja landed on top of it.

"Ninja!" Betty exclaimed.

"Ninja, did you plan that?" Flute Girl asked with a grateful smile.

"Uh...yes. I-I mean..." Rachelle said unsurely, until she cleared her throat and got into a dramatic heroic pose. "I mean, yes!"

Flute Girl dropped Betty as she laced her hands together. "I seriously appreciate this, Ninja."

"Yeah!" Harley said as she shoved the flute-playing band geek away. "We were pretty shoobed for a minute there."

"Wait! Rachelle's missing! Oh, this is awful!" Betty exclaimed in worry.

"Aw, that means so much to...that girl I've never heard of." Ninja said somewhat nervously before she helped the band geek up. "Don't you worry, I'll bring your friend back safe and sound."

"Good, 'cause I'll get a month's detention if I show up without her. I can't handle that kind of time."

Rachelle groaned in annoyance before she leaned close to Harley and spoke to her quietly. "Get them to the bus."

Meanwhile, Mrs. Driscoll's class returned to the school bus, minus Rachelle. "Okay, let's see who earned themselves a nice, fat detention." She said as she began to check her clipboard. "Stevens, check. Juliette, check." Rachelle landed on top of the bus while Betty whimpered nervously at the back of the bus. "Weinerman, check. Flute Girl, check. Hensletter, check. Cunningham…"

"Betty and I are both here, Mrs. Driscoll." Rachelle said, back in her normal clothes.

Betty glanced at her in surprise. "We are?" She wondered before she smiled in relief. "We are!"

"Everyone's here! No detentions." Driscoll said before she began her poor ventriloquist act on her skeleton manikin. " _Ice cream for everyone!_ " She then leaned her head against the skull. "You always did have a sweet tooth." The teacher giggled until a tooth fell off, making her gasp.

Rachelle and Harley fist-bumped each other. "Mission accomplished, buddy." Rachelle said.

"And we got the picture to prove it." Harley said as she pulled out her best friend's phone and opened the picture of them spitting into the volcano.

"Epic."

* * *

Meanwhile, Veronica took Nicole to Provence as she promised Ninja she would as a day off from helping Helvetica McFist from creating robots to destroy her.

"Mmm, Provence." Veronica sighed as she rode her motor scooter down a dirt road with Nicole at the front. The blob then accidentally spit some ectoplasm into the scientist's mouth as she gagged a little and spat. "Ew...you're cute, but you don't taste so good."


	8. Attack of the Killer Potatoes

**Season 1 Episode 8**

Attack of the Killer Potatoes

It was a quiet afternoon at Norrisville, until Rachelle Cunningham (who was currently in her Ninja Suit) shouted when she was thrown into a tree, enough for it to bend.

"That...hurt." She groaned as she grabbed onto the boulder in pain. A giant robot towered over her when its shadow loomed over her and her eyes went wide. "Uh-oh." The robot growled into the heavens before it marched to the ninja girl. "Smoke bomb!" She disappeared in a puff of red smoke before it could even step on her, making it let out a confused growl.

Rachelle quickly hid underneath a cliffside for refuge before she pulled out her trusty book of ninja wisdom, NinjaNomicon. "Okay, Nomicon, little help here." She muttered before she opened the book and her body went limp. Her mind flew into the book before she hovered in midair as the book's words appeared.

 **When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mighter force**

And just like that, Rachelle's mind returned to her body as she shook her head and closed her book.

"Mightier force?" She asked herself, but was unaware that the robot has found her. "What's mighter than a killer robot?" She then heard large footsteps when she turned around just before the robot kicked on the top of the cliffside. Ninja quickly hopped away before it collapsed on top of her before she landed on the grass. "Ninja Chain-sicle!" She brought out her hook-like chain weapon and spun it around before she charged at the robot with a battle cry. She landed on its arm and jumped when it tried to smash her before she spun her chain-sicle, but when she smacked it on its face, it did no apparent effect. "Uh-oh."

She quickly jumped off before it hitted her with its dozer-like claws. She then hurled her weapon at its mouth, but it ended up making it chew up her chain-sicle whole before it belched right at her face.

Rachelle groaned and waved her hand in front of her face as she groaned in disgust. "Robo-burp! I totally tasted that, it's in my mouth." She said before she tried to wipe her mouth, which was covered by her own mask. "I can't get it out of my mouth." She quickly jumped out of the way before it stomped on her, slid away when it tried away, and then flipped before it could smash her, but she ended up at the edge of the cliff while regained her balance. She glanced down and her eyes went wide when she had an idea. "Counter with a mighter force. Here force…" Sher then spotted a shovel next to her. "Aw, yeah! Shovel" She used her foot to flip the tool in the air and caught it before she whacked it onto the robot's sweet spot, making it disorient with its eyes rolling.

It then fell into the construction site below as Rachelle laughed and then the robot exploded into pieces from impact. Ninja avoided the head, flipped from a joint, foot, and then stood there until a dozer hand fell on top of her. Luckily, she was okay when she kicked a hole.

"Gravity! That's a mighter force." Rachelle said to herself as she removed her Ninja Mask and changed out of her suit. "Or is it a law? Man, I gotta start paying attention in science class." Her eyes widen in realization and panic. "Science class!"

Then a box suddenly fell on top of Rachelle's head, disorienting her a little as she groaned and collapsed to the grass. She sat up and glanced at the box that was staticing loudly before she picked it up and examined it. She pressed the red button, causing it to make a fart sound, making her laugh hysterically.

"Oh, no!" She laughed before she pressed on it again. "Fart box! Harley's gonna love this!" She stuffed the fart box into her backpack before she ran back to school.

At Norrisville High in Mrs. Driscoll's science class, the bell rang while the teacher began to talk specifically to one of her most troublemaking students, Harley Weinerman, Rachelle's best friend.

"In other words, Ms. Weinerman, if you were this bone you'd be failing _thigh_ school science." Driscoll said to Harley as she lifted her skeleton manikin, Jerry's, leg and then giggled at her little joke, even Betty Hensletter giggled at the joke, but Harley was unfazed by this.

"Thigh school, zing!" Betty said.

Harley scoffed with her cheek rested on her palm. "Brown noser." She groaned before Rachelle arrived and sat next to her.

"Hey, Harley, did I miss anything?" She asked her friend.

"No."

"Ah, Ms. Cunningham." Driscoll said as she turned around. "I was just telling your lab partner that the two of you are failing my class."

Rachelle's eyes went wide before she frowned at Harley. "So...I didn't miss _anything_?" She asked rhetorically.

"Oh, yeah, we're failing science." Harley said sarcastically.

"And the only way you two will pass is if you win tomorrow's science fair." Driscoll continued.

Rachelle then scoffed like it was no big deal. "That is no problem, we have a _totally_ awesome project." She said with confidence.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"We do?" Harley asked.

Rachelle leaned to her best friend and spoke quietly. "No." She then smiled innocently at their teacher.

"Well, we'll see tomorrow. But I warn you…" Driscoll said before she began mimicking her skeketon's male voice poorly. " _You won't find failing science very humorous_. Oh, Jerry!"

Betty laughed a little. "Humorous! Double zing!" She said out loud.

"Brown noser." Rachelle said as she scowled at the band geek.

"That's what I said!" Harley said.

Meanwhile at McFist Industries…

"You better not be coming in here to tell me your robot failed to destroy the Ninja." Helvetica McFist, the CEO of the company, growled loudly as her assistant, Willa Veronica, walked into the office.

"Nevermind." Veronica said as she walked back out of the office while McFist's husband, Martin Johnson, and his daughter and her stepdaughter, Ash, walked past the scientist.

"Get back here, I'm not done yelling at you!"

"Oh, Helvetica, inside voice." Martin said to his wife.

"Yes, Martin, my little sugar knuckles."

"Meatballs, sweet!" Ash exclaimed when she took the tray of meatballs from her stepmother and began chewing them down.

"Ashley, science fair is coming up, and I thought you two could do a little daughter-stepmom bonding working on her project together." Martin told his wife as he pinched her cheeks while she blushed.

"When is this science fair?" McFist asked.

"It's tomorrow." Ash replied with her mouthful.

"What's the matter, couldn't wait until the absolute last minute?" The woman began to tremble while she tried to hold back her anger. Apparently, she was the type of woman who really prefered to yell everything, despite being inside a building.

Ash scoffed with a laugh. "Dummy! There's like a ton of minutes between now and tomorrow."

"I know you're busy hatching evil schemes and so forth, but it sure would be swell." Martin said with his smile.

"Anything, my little butter face." McFist said with a toothy grin.

"Oh, look at my two big, strong science ladies!"

"Hey, don't build me nothing stupid." Ash told her stepmother before she walked away while she tossed her empty meatball tray.

McFist pressed a button on her intercom phone. "Veronica, get in here!" She exclaimed.

" _Not if you're gonna yell at me_." She said through the phone.

"I'M NOT GONNA YELL AT YOU!"

Later that evening after school, Rachelle and Harley both returned to Rachelle's house and went into her bedroom to plan something for their science project so they could pass science.

"Harley, this is it. We're gonna come up with a first place science project...right after I do, uh, _this_!" Rachelle said when she pulled out the fart box and pressed the button to make a fart sound.

The two best friends laughed hysterically at the box. "O-M-genius! Where'd you get the fart box?" Harley asked her friend.

"Took it off a McFist robot." Harley pressed the button and made a fart noise again before they both laughed. "Oh, it farts. It just keeps farting! Okay, enough of that, time to work." There was a moment of silence until Harley pressed the button and made it fart again before they laughed hysterically again, even falling to the ground and holding onto their stomachs.

They continued to make fart sounds while they laughed hysterically all night until dawn, so they have basically been up all night listening to the fart box.

"Never gets old." Harley sighed before she pressed the fart button again.

"It really doesn't." Rachelle said.

Harley then looked out the window and noticed sunlight pouring in as she shield her eyes. "Hey, what happened to the nighttime?"

"We farted it away! Literally!"

"Well, what are we gonna do about the science fair?"

"Okay, how about this?" Rachelle pressed the button and talk her friend that they should bring the fart box to the fair.

Harley facepalmed herself. "Really, now?"

"No, we could use the box, it's totally science-y." She pressed the button and made it fart loudly again.

"Hang on, you want us to hand in the fart box off a killer robot as our project?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Cunningham, do you realize how incredibly stupid it would be for us...NOT to do that!" Harley smiled brightly at the idea. "Oh, I'm gonna clear some room on my report card for an A plus."

"It'll be that sweet island of success on an ocean of D's."

Later on at Norrisville High, it finally time for the Science Fair that was taking place in the gym. The students brought in their own baking soda volcano, chemicals, a solar system model, and other types of elements and facts related to science. Of course, the judges of the fair were the principal of the school, Slimovitz, and the science teacher, Driscoll.

"Behold!" Betty Hensletter said as she held a remote with a potato connected to the judges. "A spud-powered TV remote for the ultimate couch potato." She then giggled a little. "Potato humor, zing!"

Rachelle and Harley walked past Betty with their little fart box covered in a blanket. "Science fair's in the bag." The obese girl muttered with a smile.

"Hurry up, I ain't got all day!" Ash Johnson said impatiently to her stepmom's science assistant, while McFist herself read off a newspaper.

"There." Veronica said after she finished screwing in the machine with a cat inside. "My invention-"

" _My_ invention!"

" _Ash's_ invention converts common feline waste into electricity."

The cat inside meowed as it began to push, but nothing came out. "I have a million billion dollars. Can't we get a cat that poops on command?" McFist said with her usual angry voice.

"Sorry, Fluffy gets stage fright." The cat then pooped a good chunk when it farted. "Ooh, there he goes."

"The cat's doing poops!" Ash laughed as the light bulb on top of the machine began to glow.

"Quit showing off, fuzzball, save some for the judges!"

"Now, as you see, our students put a lot of thought into their projects." Mrs. Driscoll said to Slimovitz before she began her fake man voice. " _They worked their fingers to the bone_."

"Any chance one of 'em came up with some sort of self-perpetuating, artificial food stuff?" Slimovitz wondered.

Driscoll laughed a little. "I don't think so, why?"

"No reason, certainly not because I diverted the semester's cafeteria budget to repairing my hoopty." The principal was talking about his own car that almost always got destroyed whenever a monster or robot attacked the school. He then chuckled to himself a little nervously. "No."

The principal and the science teacher then made their way up to Rachelle and Harley's 'Wonder of Sound'. "Well, girls, let's see the _totally_ awesome project you promised."

"Since the dawn of time, man has sought an escape from...silence." Rachelle began dramatically before she pointed at her best friend.

"Today, his quest is over." Harley said before all of the lights flickered off, much to everyone's confusions and anticipations.

Rachelle blew on a party blower while she threw confetti and Harley waved a flashlight. "Behold, the wonder of sound." The purple-haired girl removed the blanket and showed them the fart box before her friend pressed the button, making it fart before the girls laughed hysterically. Everyone stared at it in an awkward silence while there was a quiet cough in the crowd. "I think they missed it. Hit 'em again!"

Harley pressed the box and made it fart again before they laughed again, but they were cut short when the lights flipped on again. "Girls, that is _not_ science." Driscoll sighed as after she facepalmed herself.

"But, no, no, no, you push the button here…" Rachelle pressed the button and made it fart again. "...and the sound comes out there." She then scowled at her teacher. "That's the very definition of science."

"No, it's the very definition of fail." Driscoll wrote on a sticky note 'F minus' and stuck it onto the the fart box.

"An F?!" Harley exclaimed offendedly before she went up to the skeleton. "Please, Mr. Driscoll, she's being totally unfair."

" _You think you've got it bad, try being married to her_." Driscoll said in her man voice. "Oh, Jerry, you're terrible." The judges then walked away from the duo.

Harley angrily stormed to their 'project' and pounded her fist on the fart box. "Stupid wonder of sound!" And then she slammed her face on their table while Rachelle stood there in silence. Then the box began to shake before it suddenly fired a beam of energy at Betty's potato, surprising her in the process.

"Hey! My project!" She exclaimed.

Harley smiled in amazement. "Whoa! I just science this thing up a notch. Girl, we gotta show Driscoll!" She took the box and ran off to find their teacher.

Rachelle stayed behind and gasped when she glanced back at Betty's project when the potato suddenly grew larger with glowing eyes, tiny arms and legs, and a fanged mouth as it roared.

"Potato coming to life, no big deal." Rachelle told herself. The potato pulled the cord from its guts before it marched up to Betty, who cowered and whimpered in fear while it growled at her loudly. Rachelle's eyes went wide when she realized that it was definitely a problem. "Okay, _that's_ a big deal! Ninja time, definitely ninja time!" She quickly ran into a man-made changing room where she slipped on her mask and changed into her suit. "Ninja flip!"

She flipped into the air and stepped on the potato's mouth before she kicked its jaw. She landed on the ground before the potato recovered from its blow when it threw a table at Ninja. She flipped on the floor, jumped into the air, and thrusted herself forward. "Ninja Rotating Table Slide!" She slid herself through the spinning table without touching its legs before she punched the potato by its jaw, making it demolish a volcano. Rachelle pulled out her sword charged at the mutant potato before she hopped onto the wall.

"Ninja slice!" She exclaimed as she hopped from the wall and sliced the potato monster in half. She stood up straight and smirked underneath her mask. "Anyone order a side of fries?"

"Ha! Potato humor. Ninja, you are the zing!" Betty said with a smile.

Ninja chuckled as she sheathed her sword behind her back and crossed her arms. "You said it, I didn't say it, that was you." However, the halves of the potato regenerated into two more potatoes, catching her attention when they growled at her. "How 'bout that." Rachelle pulled out her sword and sliced them both in half. "Ha!" But they just regenerated into four potatoes as they growled and everyone ran for their lives.

Rachelle narrowed her eyes before she charged at the mutant potatoes and began to slice them into tiny pieces. "Chop, chop, chop, chop!" She exclaimed before they all regenerated again into an army of tiny mutant potatoes. "I really thought it would work that time, I don't know why." The potatoes charged at Ninja, who back-flipped away before she landed on a table and sliced the potato monsters who leaped at her, but then got dogpiled as she rolled past Driscoll and Slimovitz. "Oh, potatoes! Potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes!"

"Mrs. D, we just wanted you to know there's no hard feelings about the F that you gave us." Harley began, catching the adults' attentions. "In fact, we'd like to give _you_ a second chance to give _us_ a second chance."

"Ms. Weinerman, in case you hadn't noticed, we're being attacked by…" Driscoll began until she gasped and ran out of the way when Ninja rolled in with the mutant potatoes.

Harley glared at where the teachers ran off to. "Stupid Driscoll, thinks she's the queen of science or something."

"Not my biggest problem right now!" Rachelle exclaimed before she kicked the potatoes off of her.

Driscoll quickly wrote a C on her sticky note, without even examining it one bit, before she stuck it onto Ash's project Veronica built for her. "What is that?!" Veronica exclaimed.

"It's the number C, dummy. Thanks for nothing, McFist." Ash snapped before she ripped the note to pieces. "You gave me a science guy who can't even count to C. I'm telling Dad!" She stormed her way out of the gym while she ignored the danger.

"I'm not afraid!" McFist shouted back.

"Ma'am, if you're done with your little domestic kerfuffle, there's a potato uprising that may interest you." Veronica said as she gestured to the mutant potatoes attacking the Ninja, who grabbed some tiny trees and smacked them away since she knew that her sword was completely useless to kill off these things.

"Ninja! Why didn't you think ahead and bring a killer robot?!"

"Maybe I did."

Helvetica glanced at her assistant and glared at her questionly. "Well, did you or didn't you?!"

"Of course I did, what kind of evil genius would I be if I didn't?" Veronica pressed a button on the machine and it expanded into a giant robot with hammer for hands while the cat inside meowed in fright.

Helvetica smiled. "Ha, yes! Attack!" The robot then rolled its hammer-hands across the gym and destroyed the tables and projects, catching Ninja's attention when she glanced at it.

"Killer robot? Bring it on!" She exclaimed before she tossed the trees aside and flipped from the robot's hammers while she laughed.

She continued to flip until the hammer smashed a glass window and shattered it. "My project!" A kid shouted.

"Sorry!"

"GO ROBOT!" McFist exclaimed, but then noticed that the students were staring at her strangely. "Uh...to your doom. Yay, ninja."

Rachelle then glanced between the mutant potatoes and the killer robot. "When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mighter force." She eyes then went wide when she got an idea. "Okay, giant robot, it's potato mashing time!" She whipped her scarf to a ceiling ledge and pulled herself out of the way before the robot began to smash all of the potatoes into nothing but mush. The robot then began to slip from the remains. "Boom! Gravity, science!" She then examined the robot and noticed it was humming. "Oh, boy."

She quickly jumped out of the way before the robot exploded, but luckily Rachelle caught the little cat in her hand and stroke its chin while it purred. She then ran off, now that the problem was over. Of course, it did leave everyone else covered in potato mushes.

"Okay, students, whose project caused those potatoes to mutate?" Slimovitz demanded before Rachelle returned in her normal clothes. "Well, then, I guess we'll never know who solved the school's food shortage, and won first place."

"Right here!" Rachelle and Harley exclaimed in unison as they raised their hands.

However, it was all just an act so the principal could know who was responsible for putting the school in danger, so he forced the girls to clean up the entire gym from the remains of the mutant potatoes.

"Why do we have to clean this up?" Harley asked as they mopped the floor.

"Well, I mean, it was our science project that turned those innocent potatoes into rampaging psycho spuds." Rachelle pointed out as a matter of factly.

"Yeah, guess that's what we get for handing in someone else's fart box as our project."

"Hey, Harley, we learned a valuable lesson today…" They remained silent until they both began to laugh hysterically again.

"Oh...valuable lesson. Where did you come up with that?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's a gift, it's a gift." Then she heard a fart coming from nowhere in the gym. "Please tell me that was the box."

"Wish I could, sis, wish I could."


	9. The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note

**Season 1 Episode 9**

The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note

One day at the Norrisville High gymnasium, Rachelle Cunningham and her best friend, Harley Weinerman, were both changed into their gym uniforms: consisting of a white T-shirt with blue sleeve ends and a blue N on the side of their chests and blue shorts. Of course, their gym teacher was Coach Green, who apparently disliked teaching his students with normal exercises, since there was a tall, skinny goth girl with trembling legs.

"Is it me, or is Coach Green completely insane?" Harley asked somewhat rhetorically.

"Well, I think he's just trying to keep gym class interesting." Rachelle said unsurely as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Then, out of nowhere, the gym teacher fired a flamethrower when it spewed fire right in front of the students, making them all jump in surprise while he laughed loudly.

"This baby has a light trigger!" Green said with a British accent as he patted his flamethrower before he was suddenly jetted away when he accidentally pressed the button.

"Nope, he's totally insane." Rachelle corrected herself.

Green suddenly appeared behind her and Harley, startling them with shrieks of surprise. "So, who's ready to play hopscotch?" Then his phone rang before he answered it. "Uh-huh, uh-huh...okay, cheers." He hung up before he turned to his students while he tossed his flamethrower aside, and it exploded on the bleachers. "Apparently, your 'fire marshal' has some safety concerns, so hopscotch is off." Rachelle and Harley began their little fist-bump routine, but stopped when their coach continued. "I know, I'm bummed, too. Guess I'll just have to go with my back-up plan: climbing a rope!"

Green pointed at a harmless rope in the center of the gym.

"See, _that_ is refreshingly rational." Rachelle admitted.

"But to ensure a spirited romp, I've enlisted a few of your classmates yo assault you with balls as you ascend!"

The school's most meanest bully, Ash Johnson, suddenly kicked the door off its hinges as she and a few of her friends held onto some dodgeballs, with mischievous smirks (minus the girl that looked like a monstrous bodyguard).

"Aw, we just got greened!" Rachelle exclaimed in distraught.

"Greened hard." Harley added as she lowered her eyebrows.

The monstrous girl then bit on her dodgeball and inflated it. "Maddi! Now we got one less crushing ball!" Ash exclaimed to her friend.

Coach Green blew on his whistle and the bullies got into position. "Ready to give it a go...Stevens?" He said to the absolutely silent boy with the sunglasses and always played the 'sad trombone'.

"Ha! You're gonna eat it, Stevens!" Harley retorted as the trombone player walked up to the gym teacher and handed him a note.

"According to his family physician, young Stevens here has some sort of 'medical condition' that forbids him from climbing a rope." Stevens played his trombone at the girls' faces as he walked by them before they frowned at him. "Well, then, Ms. Weinerman, you're first to shimmy the wipple."

Harley muttered to herself before she glanced up at the top of the rope. She growled softly before she inhaled and grabbed onto the rope. Luckily, before she could even climb up the rope before the bullies assulted her, the school bell rung.

"Ooh! Oh, man! Outta time." Harley said before she chuckled as Ash pounded her dodgeball on the floor in disappointment. "And I was just about to get my shimmy on."

"Chin up, Weinerman, you'll be first on the rope tomorrow." Green said cheerfully before he walked away.

Harley glared at her chaotic gym teacher while Rachelle stood next to her and narrowed her eyes with her hands on her hips. "Stupid wipple!" Harley punched on the rope, but then it smacked her on her stomach hard, making Rachelle flinch as her best friend collapsed on the gym floor and pounded her fist.

After gym class, Rachelle and Harley both went into the girl's locker room, where Rachelle has already changed back in her normal attire while Harley had a towel wrapped around her chest as she rubbed some deodorant on her arm pit.

"I do not want to climb that rope." Harley grumbled while Rachelle leaned against the lockers, waiting patiently for her friend to finish getting ready.

A dodgeball suddenly whooshed past the two friends when it dented a bin and Ash caught. The other girls quickly ran out of the locker room while Harley and Rachelle stayed behind. "We're gonna crush you tomorrow! Crush you like the thing that crushes…" Ash exclaimed until she faltered and tried to think of something to say. "Other things! YEAH!" Ash then pulled a piece of hair out of Harley's hair, making her shriek in pain before she fell onto the floor. Ash and her friends laughed until Maddi bit on her dodgeball, much to Ash's frustration. "Maddi, sis, you're killing me." And then they all left the locker room.

"What would you say if I said you don't have to climb that rope?" Rachelle said to her best friend as she sat down on the bench.

"I would say great! And then I might asked how?" Harley said before she sat next to her friend.

"I don't know, but I bet the answer lies within...the Nomicon!" Rachelle pulled her math book out of her backpack instead.

"That's your math book."

Rachelle stuffed it back into her backpack and pulled out her trusty NinjaNomicon. "I meant the Nomicon!" She quickly made her way into the locker room's bathroom, where she sat inside a stall. "Listen, Nomicon, you and I both know Harley can't climb that rope. We have to help her, whatta ya' got?"

Rachelle opened her ninja book of wisdom before her mind was sucked inside. She landed inside some kind of dojo, where she found the Nomicon's advice that read:

 **The best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack**

Rachelle cocked an eyebrow. "What the juice? Fine, you know what? Forget it, Nomicon. If you didn't want to help, all you had to do was not suck me in here." The room began to tremble until the floor below her began to crack. "Okay, the floor is splitting!" She then shouted as she plummeted just before her mind returned to her body, when she jumped with the Nomicon landing on her head.

Harley (back in her clothes) moaned as she stared nervously at the dodgeballs in a rack. Rachelle returned into the locker room. "So, you got it?" She asked as she stood to her feet.

Rachelle glanced down at her book. "Book was a dead-end, and kinda jerky about it." The Nomcion suddenly flashed red as it growled, making her flinch in surprise a little before she stowed it back into her backpack.

Stevens then appeared in the entrance when he played on his trombone before he waved his doctor's note in triumph as he disappeared. Harley and Rachelle both frowned at the silent trombone band geek.

"Stevens...thinks he's so cool because he's got that fancy doctor's note." Harley groaned in jealousy before she sighed. "Wish I had IBS."

Rachelle then smiled with an idea. "Ah, that's it, Harley! We need a doctor's note, we need a _golden_ doctor's note." She said while her friend sat back down on the bench.

"Cunningham, everyone and their brother's gone looking for that notepad. It doesn't exist, it's a myth, a fairytale seventh graders tell each other at sleepovers."

"Right now, it's our only hope. We just have to find a way into...the old gym." Rachelle began to open and close the lockers for any clues.

"This is a terrible plan, just want you to know that."

Rachelle ignored her as she continued peeking into the lockers. "No. No. No." The last locker she opened had a goth girl hanging upside down inside, who made Rachelle jump and yelp in surprise.

The goth girl had long blue hair with bangs that looked a little like whiskers with a tiny crooked hat that had a skull, blue eyes with heavy mascara, and fake fangs in her mouth. She wore a dark purple blouse with a purple ribbon neck tie, a darker purple undershirt with puffy shoulder style, sleeves that had light and dark purples, a purple double-folded skirt, dark and light purple-striped leggings, and purple boots with heels.

"Greetings, normals. If you seek the entrance to the old gym, it lies not in this tin tomb." The goth girl said dramatically before she giggled and accidentally fell from her hanger. "Ouch."

"Juliette?" Rachelle said.

"Weirdo." Harley said in a singsong voice.

"I haunt this locker room every day, yet the entrance eludes me, and I even possess a map." Juliette said in her creepy voice as she pulled out an old pizza box from her locker before she opened it, revealing a map with words inside. "But I've never been able to decipher the riddle. Solve it, and you can join me on a quest into the deep, cavernous void."

Rachelle flicked the pizza box out of Juliette's hands. "I'm awesome at riddles!" She said before she began to examine the riddle. "'In this room, amid the sweat stink and such, the entrance lies where no janitor would ever touch'. Where's the one place in a locker room no janitor has ever touched?" She then heard the toilet flush where she peeked into the bathroom and found out that Sunny, the school janitor, has not even used the dispenser next to the sink (since it was covered in webs). "Soap dispenser!"

Rachelle pressed on the dispenser, but all that came out was dust.

"What'd I tell you? It's a myth." Harley repeated.

However, Rachelle pressed it again, and this time, the floor suddenly opened underneath them as they shouted in surprise and fell into the hole. Purple smoke billowed from the hole as it made its way into the vents into the prison of the Sorceress, where she smelt it and smiled wickedly.

"Mmm, now there's a scent I haven't smelled in some time. Someone's searching for the golden doctor's note, eh?" The evil Sorceress said to her rat companion before it squeaked. "I don't know what I'm going to do! I just found out!" She crossed her arms and frowned.

Rachelle, Harley, and Juliette all shouted as they slid down a vent-like slide until they crashed through a duct and tumbled onto a dusty wooden floor. The girls looked around and gasped at the cavernous-like gym with wooden platforms and exercise equipment everywhere, and there was even a small office at the end of the underground cave.

"The old gym." Juliette said with a anticipating smile. "Just as I imagined. So dark, so creepy, so marvelous!"

"You're a freak. You know that, right?" Harley said sarcastically, but the goth girl only giggled sheepishly.

"'Never stray from the course, follow the path across the horse.'" Rachelle read from the pizza box before she made a perplexed look. "Horse?" She glanced down and saw a field of pommel horses scattered everywhere. "Pommel horses! Awesome at riddles me!"

"So, to get out of doing gym stuff, we gotta do gym stuff?" Rachelle and Juliette ignored Harley's sarcastic remark when they climbed down and began to jump from one pommel horse to another.

While they seemed to have no trouble at all, Harley was haven't a lot of trouble keeping her balance as she stumbled her way across the pommel horse field. The obese girl grumbled as Rachelle gestured her friend to hurry up while Juliette looked around eagerly. Harley took one last step while Rachelle tapped her foot impatiently. However, the wooden floor began to crack until it broke apart and Harley lost her balance, but she managed to grab hold of a dangling pommel horse.

"Harley!" Rachelle exclaimed. Harley screamed before her friend quickly reached down and dragged her up to safety. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" Harley said genuinely, until she frowned and shouted angrily at her face. "No, I'm not okay! I almost died!" She then turned away and crossed her arms.

"How I envy thee." Juliette said from the very top of giant treadmills in rows. "Death is so cool. Look, I found an adorable instrument of torture. Isn't it delightful?" However, the treadmills started up, surprising Juliette when she yelped tripped and quickly placed her hat back on her head. "MY HAT!" Then weight balls then rolled from a cave opening and began to threaten to trip her as she jumped over them.

"Hang on, Juliette!" Rachelle said before she and Harley began catch up to her by climbing up the treadmills.

A ball suddenly whacked the goth girl in her guts, sending her tumbling over Rachelle and Harley (who have managed to make it to the top). Then a giant spiky rolly appeared at the end of the treadmill and threatened to kill her.

"I don't want to die! Death isn't cool!" Juliette exclaimed in fear.

"I knew Lady Creepy was a fraud!" Harley said.

Rachelle then kicked a ball up to a stalactite as it broke off and landed in front of the purple-haired girl. She hopped on top of it as she grabbed Harley by the back of her outer shirt, making her yelp before she pulled harder. She quickly grabbed the goth girl by her wrist and pulled her away from the roller as it demolished the stalactite into pieces.

"Come on, Harley! Pull, big girl!" Rachelle encouraged her friend.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Harley exclaimed rhetorically before she managed to grab onto the ladder. Rachelle quickly hoisted herself onto the ladder (by stepping on Harley's cheek) with Juliette in her arm and climbed up before Harley followed suit. "Any other must-see sights on out Tour de Terror, Juliette?"

They glanced at the goth girl, who was in a fetal position and sucked her thumb in her mouth from her traumatizing treadmill experience. "Juliette?"

"Juliette want a wittle snackie." She whimpered in paralyzing fear before Harley waved her hand in front of the goth girl's face, but got no response.

"I think Juliette's gone bye-bye."

"This is getting a little too real." Rachelle muttered with a frown. "I'll get the notes, you stay with Juliette." And with that, she ran off for the end of the old gym.

Harley grumbled in disappointment until Juliette suddenly hugged her. "Hold me!" She pleaded.

Harley cringed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I don't think so." She said as she shoved her off and ran after her best friend, leaving Juliette alone as she whimpered in fear. "Rachel, wait up!"

Back in the Sorceress' prison, she sniffed before she smiled. "Finally, sheer terror." She said before she began to produce her purple stank. "Go, go, foul funk, and destroy the notes! Be gone!" She waved her stank smoke through the vents as it made its way into Juliette's hat. Her hat glowed before her bangs covered her eyes and she began to transform into a stanked monster.

Rachelle examined the pizza box map until they finally approached the small office that was suspended off the ground by several ropes. It had bright light shining from the busted windows and a humongous hole at the bottom.

"There it is, that must be where the golden doctor's notes are." Rachelle said before she noticed a rope dangling from the hole of the box office. "All we gotta do to get out of climbing Green's rope is...climb a rope. How's that for irony?" Rachelle grinned as she stowed the pizza box away and pulled out her Ninja Mask. "I'll just ninja out, grab the notepad, we get Juliette and we bounce."

She slipped the mask over her face before ribbons appeared and began to change her into her Ninja Suit. Harley stood there impatiently in silence until her friend's suit was finally done. She punched the air, kicked it, and then dropped down in a pose with grunts before she prepared herself to climb the rope.

However, Harley was slowly backing away from something. "You all dressed? Good, 'cause THAT!" The obese girl exclaimed as she pointed at a giant bat monster.

Its eyes were completely covered by bangs, humongous tattered bat wings, and bent legs: it was undoubtedly Stanked Juliette. She roared as she spun around a couple of cable-like elastic tools (whatever they're called) and thrusted them straight at Rachelle, who jumped around to avoid her blows.

"Probably shouldn't have left Juliette behind!" Rachelle said between jumps before she got smacked on her chest, but she luckily managed to flip across the two bars until she landed safely on the ground. "Boom, stuck it!" Juliette then threw a steel weight ball at the ninja girl, but she managed to smash it to pieces with a wooden stick, crushing it as well. But it was apparently pretty heavy since Rachelle cringed as she flexed her aching hand. "Oh, sweet ninja, that hurt!"

"Hey, watch it!" Harley exclaimed when she dodged a steel weight ball as she began to climb the rope to the office.

Rachelle looked a little surprised by this. "Harley, you can climb a rope?"

"Of course I can climb a rope."

"But we're down here risking our lives because I thought you _couldn't_ climb a rope." As Rachelle spoke, she drew her sword out, jumped to the air, and sliced a couple of ropes to send a basketball hoop swinging at Juliette, sending her crashing straight through the wall.

"Well, that's dumb, you should have asked me. Why wouldn't I be able to climb a rope?" Harley then gasped like she just realized something that just clicked in her head before she frowned at her ninja friend offendedly. "It's because you think…"

Juliette threw a weight bar as she slid across the floor, with wide eyes. "No! No, no, no, no, it's not that. You're perfect...exactly the way you are." She lifted the weight bar with a strain, but Juliette roared at her face until Rachelle double-kicked the bat monster in the face.

"Don't patronize me, Ninja. Go on, say it, go ahead."

Rachelle stood to her feet as she rolled her eyes. "You have tiny hands, alright!"

"I knew it! And I prefer delicate." Juliette threw another steel ball at Harley, who just narrowly dodged it. "Yo, that almost hit me!" She then cringed from a dumbell.

Rachelle studied Stanked Juliette's face and realized that she was only relying on her hearing (since her eyes were completely covered), and then glanced between the bat monster and her best friend climbing the rope. "'The best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack'!" She then ran towards the rope. "Ninja avoid the attack!" She began to swing around while she avoided Juliette's attacks while she helped Harley climb up faster. "Climb, climb, climb!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Harley avoided weight bars and dumbells before she managed to regain her grip and climbed towards the office. She finally made it inside, where she found the pad of the forgotten golden doctor's notes. "Jackpot."

While Harley began to collect the notes, Rachelle began to face off against Stanked Juliette, who gurgled as she raised a weight bar with her bat wings' claws. Rachelle smirked underneath her mask before she inhaled and shrieked to the top of her lungs. The bat monster immediately dropped the bar and used her wings to cover her ears, because of her small arms that couldn't reach it. Ninja then flipped to the weight chairs and thrusted herself over Juliette's head, just before she recovered and tried to reach for her. Rachelle then grabbed a jump rope from the wall and spun it while she kicked a bathtub towards Stanked Juliette and lassoed the rope. She caught the monstrous goth girl by her leg and forced her to trip just as the bathtub slammed right into her.

Harley then climbed down the rope with the golden doctor's notes. "I got the notes!" She exclaimed until the office suddenly snapped from the air and threatened to crush the obese girl. She yelped and braced herself just before the office landed on top of her.

"Oh, boy!" Rachelle said in startled as the office broke apart, and luckily the huge hole on the floor saved Harley's life.

Harley smiled sheepishly. "And...I broke the office."

Before Harley could run to her friend, Juliette suddenly tackled her and then slammed her on the floor, leaving her in a daze. The stanked goth girl then lifted Harley into the air and they began to fight for the notes, until Juliette got them and she threw the obese girl next to her ninja friend.

"Hey! I climbed up a rope to get those!" Harley exclaimed at the stanked goth girl. Juliette then began to swallow up the note one by one before Harley shook Ninja madly. "Stop her, Ninja."

"Okay." Rachelle said.

Harley then shook her even harder. "STOP HER!"

Rachelle slapped Harley's grips off. "I said OKAY!" She then rose to her feet and stared at Juliette. "I gotta de-stank her, there must be something she holds dear." As the bat monster continued to swallow up the notes, she noticed that Juliette's hat was glowing pink. "The hat! Totally figured it out!"

Rachelle the sprinted towards Stanked Juliette and slid between her legs. When the mutated goth girl crouched to look under her legs, the ninja girl suddenly kicked her right in the face, making her yelp. Rachelle then grabbed the hat and kicked Juliette towards one of the rotating elastic equipment stands. The machine began to shake the bat monster as she ripped up most of the other notes while Harley managed to recover only one.

"One note left, don't mind if I do." Harley said.

"Ninja hat punch!" Rachelle exclaimed before she punched her fist through the small hat, forcing the stank out of the hat as it billowed its way back into the Sorceress' prison.

"No, no, no!" She exclaimed in frustration. "My chaos, where's the misery? Where's the suffering?!" Her rat companion merely squeaked a reply.

* * *

The next day at the Norrisville gym, Coach Green blew on his whistle as he checked on his clipboard. Ash and her friends were all stocked up with their dodgeballs to throw at their classmates.

"Ms. Weinerman, the wipple beckons." He said.

Harley chuckled as she nudged on her best friend. "I don't think so, Coach G. I have a…" She said as she reached into her pocket.

"Wait!" Rachelle interrupted. "There's something I need to tell you."

Harley frowned like she thought she knew what Rachelle was going to tell her. "I know...you're sorry you almost got me killed and completely insulted me by assuming I couldn't climb a rope."

However, Rachelle rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well, yeah, that. But also…" Harley suddenly covered her mouth with her finger.

"Shhh! We're good." She creeped up to her gym teacher. "All that matters is that I'm not going up that rope."

"About that…"

Harley then handed Green a note. "Read it and weep, Green."

Green examined the note, but he frowned in disapproving confusion. "Ten percent off a Charlie Cluckers Chicken Bucket? Is this a bribe?" He asked.

Harley's eyes went wide. "What?! Gimme that!" She then examined it and realized it was her coupon. She then glared angrily at her best friend as she ripped up her coupon. "What...have...you done?"

"Well, Juliette shared her map, and she really fell apart down there." She gestured to the goth girl, who was the last golden doctor's note and a busted up hat. "So, I figured since you can climb a rope-"

"Stop talking! We're not good anymore!"

Rachelle then grinned as she crossed her arms while Harley slumped her way to the rope. "Don't worry, I have a new plan. The best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack." Harley began to climb up the rope while Ash and her friends began their assault with their dodgeballs. "Follow my lead!" Rachelle and the rest of her classmates began to swing the rope around while they helped her avoid the balls. "Swing, guys, swing! Climb, Harley, climb!"

"New strategy, pound the nerds!" Ash exclaimed before they began to throw their balls at Rachelle and everyone else.

"Run!" They all began to run away from the bullies while Harley grinned a little. "Climbing ropes ain't so bad." She said to herself before she made her way to the top.

Juliette giggled a little until someone threw a dodgeball at her face and she groaned. "But I have the note!" She protested before Stevens played the sad trombone.


	10. Dawn of the Driscoll

**Season 1 Episode 10**

Dawn of the Driscoll

About a week before Halloween at Norrisville, the two best friends, Rachelle Cunningham and Harley Weinerman, were currently watching a Whoopee World commercial during science class.

" _On All Hallow's Eve, prepare to be scared witless._ " The ad said as a kid dressed as a clown skipped until it was cut short. He stared up nervously at a chainsaw maniac, making him dod his pants before he ran away in fight. The chainsaw maniac happened to be the mascot for Whoopee World. " _At the Whoopee World Halloween Fright-tacular! One fright only._ "

"So, Boo-ce!" Rachelle said in amazement and excitement. "Do you get it? Boo-ce!"

"Got it the first time, still stupid." Harley said, unimpressed as she stowed her phone away.

Then their science teacher, Mrs. Driscoll walked into her classroom with a tray of newborn plants, also with her skeleton manikin 'husband', Jerry.

"Morning, class." She greeted. "Morning, Jerry." She began to do her terrible ventriloquism with her skeleton. " _Why are those lips talking instead of kissing_?" She then kissed the skeleton, making her entire class groan and shudder in disgust. "With Halloween a week away, I thought we'd celebrate by growing our very own Vitis Odor Mortis." She returned to her skeleton. " _The Smell of Death Vines_."

Driscoll handed Rachelle and Harley a plant before they took a whiff of it. They immediately gagged from the horrible smell. "Smells like old man breath!" Harley said as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"I was gonna go with meat farts." Rachelle said as she covered her nose with her hands.

Driscoll then held up a directions sheet she has just handed them. "Follow these directions exactly, _or your plant will look like me_." She said before she made the skeleton talk.

Rachelle examined her directions while Harley went through their stuff. "Two cups of water per day, one scoop of plant food every hour, alternate sunlight and shade...no, this is way too complicated. It's a plant!"

"I know!" Harley said out loud, like something clicked in her mind before she smiled. "Let's just put all the water and plant food in now."

Rachelle was silent for a second. "Harley...we just outsmarted nature." They both then pour in all of the plant food and water onto the plant.

* * *

One week later…

Rachelle and Harley returned to school and found that their plant has withered into a dead, brown shrew. Harley groaned as she looked inside cubbies, bookshelves, and counters to find something that could save their plant project. Rachelle has dressed herself up like a cowgirl and Harley has dressed herself up like Helvetica McFist's scientific assistant, Willa Veronica.

"There are no extra plants in here, Cunningham. Oh, we're getting an F." Harley complained before she jumped from the stool. "There's nothing worse than an F!"

"We get an F, and there's no way our folks will let us go to the Whoopee World Fright-tacular tonight!" Rachelle added with concern.

Harley walked up to her and gestured to her Veronica costume. "I made this costume for nothing!"

"Speaking of costumes, I'm a bull-horse-riding southern cowgirl, right? And you're a woman who tries to kill me" Rachelle said with a slight Southern accent.

"Uh-huh."

Rachelle glared at her somewhat offendedly. "You were supposed to be a bull horse!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, but Veronica's got style." Harley groaned when a leaf fell off the dead plant. She tried to place it back where it belong, but that only made the plant snap in half. "So, class started in five, how are you gonna fix this?"

"I can't fix this, I don't know how to raise the dead."

Harley then held up Rachelle's Nomicon book. "I'll bet your Ninja Know-It-All does."

The purple-haired girl snatched her book from her friend's hands. "Okay, the NinjaNomicon is an eight-hundred-year-old book of ancient ninja wisdom, not a book of science shortcuts."

"Four minutes! You want to spend Halloween at the Fright-tacular, or grounded?"

Rachelle began to hesitate on what she should do. She glanced at the clock that was nearing seven o'clock, the dead plant, and Harley, who gave her a puppy-dog stare. With her mind made up, she placed her book on the table, opened it, and allowed her mind to enter the Nomicon when her body collapsed to the floor while she grunted.

Inside the Nomicon, Rachelle raced across the forest until she stopped and doodle bats flew over her head. She looked back up and found a Japanese dojo in front of her.

"'Forbidden knowledge of the Shadow Warrior. Do not enter'?" Rachelle read out loud before she ignored the words' warning and entered the dojo. It was dark with several floating lanterns filled with special arts and powers. "Invisibility, no. Flying, no. Telepathy, no." She then came across a lantern she was apparently looking for. "Ah, here it is, the Ninja Art of Healing. Yes!" A long scroll unroll between Rachelle's legs. "Whoa! Really? I got about three minutes here. Can I get, like, the quickie version?" Some parts of scroll retracted before Rachelle quickly began to skim over the instructions. "Alright, recite koan. Mm-hmm, that's easy. Invert healing energy. I got it, etcetera and so forth, and skipping to the end, life is restored." Rachelle smiled when she barely finished it. "Got it!"

She then ran out of the dojo before she flew out of her Nomicon and returned to her body with a gasp.

"You got it?" Harley asked urgently.

"Uh, yeah, kinda. It was a _lot_ of steps." Rachelle replied.

"We...correction, _you_ got like one minute. Get cracking!" The obese girl scooted the dead pot plant close.

Rachelle quickly slipped on her Ninja Mask and changed into her suit before she began to wave her hands around. "Art of Healing, laying hands. Mm-hmm, uh-huh…" Harley crossed her fingers as she silently begged for this healing thing to work. "Art of heal…" However, the second Rachelle fired some red life-restoring energy, there was so much power that she was suddenly blasted away while Harley braced herself. "MY POWER, I CAN'T CONTROL IT! NOTHING IS SAFE! NOTHING IS SAFE!"

Rachelle couldn't control her own hands when her beams ended up busting up everything in the classroom and past through Driscoll's skeleton, and other dissection animals. The Ninja finally managed to halt her power when she finally collapsed onto the floor, upside down. She moan while Harley towered over her to make sure her friend was alright.

"Ooh." She dragged Rachelle, who was still worn out from the sudden burst of healing power, towards their desk. "It'll be worth it when we're at Whoopee World, and…" However, Harley dropped her friend on the floor when she realized that the Art of Healing didn't restore their plant at all. "Oh, come on!"

"Ow!" Rachelle exclaimed before she changed out of her Ninja Suit.

The bell rang as their classmates entered the science room with their healthy and well-cared plants, and dressed into their costumes.

Mrs. Driscoll entered her classroom, in her skeleton costume, and closed the door behind her before she began to grade her student's plant projects. "Danny and Flute Girl, 'A'." She said before she spoke in her poor Jerry voice. " _Ash and Betty, 'A'_." Rachelle and Harley quickly placed the dead leaves on their plant before Harley spray-painted green. Their science teacher went to them while they smiled nervously, but she didn't appear to be fooled. "Girls, I'm afraid you get an…"

"Arr!" A voice said from nearby, making the teacher cock her eyebrow in confusion.

"'R'?! That's worse than an 'F'!" Harley complained, but it wasn't their teacher who said that.

A skeleton popped out from behind the duo, which was actually Jerry, that was alive from Rachelle's accidental healing spell. " _Are_...you ready to die?" He said with a crazy smirk on his skull.

Rachelle and Harley immediately jumped from their seats with shrieks of surprised fear. Jerry then picked up Ash and Betty's plant pot, which made all of the other students scream in fear as they ran out of the classroom. Mrs. Driscoll was very surprised herself that her manikin was actually alive while he ran out to the hallway.

"Jerry...you're...alive!" She exclaimed before she fainted onto the floor.

Rachelle and Harley crawled from beside the counters. "Is it possible that you might have, um, skipped a step?!" Harley asked her best friend rhetorically until Jerry suddenly grabbed her and lifted her up high.

"Doomsday is coming!" Jerry exclaimed maniacally at Harley's face, which made her fart in absolute fright.

"I just made doomsday in my pants." Jerry then laughed as he dragged Harley out of the classroom, who yelled.

Rachelle narrowed her eyes as she pulled out her Ninja Mask, ready for some action. Out in the hallway, everyone was chatting away, until Jerry slipped into the scene, which caused everyone to freeze in surprise. Then, they all screamed in terror as they ran out of the hallway at the sight of the living skeleton.

"Smoke bomb!" Rachelle exclaimed as she appeared on top of a few vending machines from a puff of red smoke, in her suit. Jerry halted his tracks as he smirked at the ninja girl. "Ninja Rings!" She threw a couple rings and hit Jerry on the chest dead on, which made him wobble around and drop Harley.

"Oh, you got me." He said sarcastically before he collapsed to the floor. Rachelle hopped off the machines and ran for the skeleton, but froze when he got back up to his feet.

"What the juice?"

Jerry laughed as he jingled the rings inside his chest before he pulled out one of his ribs and poured out Rachelle's rings. "Just ribbing ya!" He then hurtled his rib cages at the Ninja, who ducked and dodged them.

"Ninja Bone Dodge, Ninja Bone Dodge, Ninja BD!" She then back-flipped over the ribs as she made her way towards the skeleton. Jerry then hurtled a Jack-o-Lantern at the Ninja while she was at a mid-flip. "Ninja–OW!" It hit her back dead on before she slipped on a couple of pumpkin pieces while she smacked the other pumpkins with her arms. "Ninja Slip, Ninja Slip!" She finally tripped on the edge of the stairs and crashed midway down the steps. "Oh no, stairs!" He frowned under her mask as a pumpkin piece slipped on her head, and she was covered in pumpkin juice.

"See you around." Jerry poked his phalanges through his eye sockets before he ran off with Harley, who yelped in surprise.

"Harley? Harley!" She tried to run after the skeleton man, but he was gone without a trace, along with her best friend. With no other choice, she appeared in Driscoll's classroom. "I need your help. Where'd your husband take that...young girl whose name I do not know?"

"I wish I knew, Ninja, Mr. D has always had a secretive side. Been that way since college." She said with a troubled look before she smiled when she began to think about her college days with Jerry Driscoll, before he became a skeleton. "Jerry was first in his class at MSU: Mad Scientist University. Jerry was brilliant, spent every waking moment working on his thesis, the Doomsday Device–"

Rachelle interrupted her when she mentioned the evil-named device. "I'm sorry, Doomsday Device? Okay, so is that how he, you know, he has bones?"

"Oh, no, that's actually a funny story–"

"Back to the Doomsday Device!"

"One night, MSU's number two student betrayed him." Mrs. Driscoll explained to Ninja that Jerry was ratted out, under arrest, and was sent to a medical sane with straitjackets by none other than…

"Veronica." Rachelle finished with a solemn tone, finally getting the picture.

"She always had a jealous streak."

Rachelle pumped her fist. "Ninja Lead!"

Later on that night on Halloween, Mrs. Driscoll drove the Ninja up to the McFist Mansion, where they would find Willa Veronica III. A group of cosplayers went up to the front door and one of them rung the doorbell, that rang like a grandfather clock. Martin Johnson (who was dressed like a wolf) and Helvetica McFist (who was dressed like a pirate) answered the door.

"Trick or treat!" The kids said in unison as they held out their bags for some candy.

"GET A JOB!" McFist snapped at the kids cruelly.

"Smiles, Helvetica." Martin said cheerfully as he held a basket full of McFizzles. "We're projecting a positive image, don't ya' know?"

Rachelle then snuck in the cosplay group, but McFist seemed unaware that it was her actual archenemy she has been trying to kill. "Another ninja? How original." She then tried to correct what she just said. "Uh, I mean, enjoy these McFizzles." The business woman began to pass out McFizzles while Rachelle quickly snuck past her archenemy and into her mansion.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Jerry carried Harley into a secret laboratory with thousands of computers and a machine hidden underneath a cloth.

"You know, for a guy with no muscles, you're surprisingly strong." Harley said as Jerry pressed a button and a cage emerged from the ceiling. The skeleton man than threw Harley into the cage before he pressed some buttons.

Jerry then turned back to Harley as some mechanical claws removed the cloth and revealed the Doomsday Device.. "You will have a front row seat as I complete my greatest invention, and take first in our class, Veronica." He said.

Harley suddenly realized that Jerry believed that _she_ was Veronica, much to her surprise. "Whoa, hang on. You think I'm Veronica? Ah, look at me, I'm not an adult." Jerry cocked an eye socket before he removed Harley's wig, revealing her orange hair.

"You're not Veronica!" The skeleton slammed the wig back on the obese girl's head before he returned to work.

"So, can I get, like, a ride home, or…"

"I'm going to destroy your home. And you're _home's_ home."

"Home's home?"

"I'm going...to destroy...the PLANET!"

Back at the McFist's Mansion, Veronica was currently watching a movie in the living room while she ate some popcorn.

"Stupid kids sitting in a pumpkin patch all night. There's no such thing as the Great–" Veronica said to herself until she heard a loud crash and Ninja jumped into the room.

"Veronica." Rachelle said.

Veronica looked frightened and surprised by her unexpected appearance. "Ninja!"

"Just need to talk." However, Veronica pulled out a dog whistle and blew a high-pitched beep, and a Chainsaw Werewolf robot emerged from an antique vase. Ninja drew her sword and blocked the robot's chainsaw. "Jerry...Driscoll...is...alive!" Veronica gasped when she heard Jerry's name before she blew her whistle again, this time to make the werewolf heal. Rachelle sheathed her sword as she walked up to her archenemy's assistant. "Actually, sorta alive, really a mix of alive and not alive. The point is, he's back and, you know…"

"He wants to finish his Doomsday Device." Ninja and Veronica said in unison.

"Right, no, yeah. You got it, you said it."

"And because of our history, only _I_ can find him." Veronica said as she rose to her feet. She and Ninja then ran out of the mansion and made their way to Mrs. Driscoll's car, where Veronica sat on the passenger seat while Rachelle sat in the back.

"Hello, Marlene." Veronica said casually as she buckled herself in.

"Willa." Driscoll said as she started the car.

"So, Doomsday Device, what's the deal there?" Rachelle asked Veronica.

"Proof of functioning Doomsday Device guarantees you valedictorian at MSU." She explained. "Summa cum lunatic."

"But the only way to prove its functioning is to destroy the world?"

"Ah, yes, the Driscoll Conundrum."

Rachelle then cocked an eyebrow at her science teacher. "And you _married_ that wacko?"

"I like dangerous men." Marlene said as she twisted her hair.

Mrs. Driscoll finally made it to Mount Chuck, where she once took her students on a field trip, but didn't exactly end very well. She drove past the closed Museum of Silt, but Veronica quickly stopped her when she saw something.

"Back up, back up." She said before Marlene braked her car. Veronica pointed at a large vent outside the museum, where bright lights were flashing. "There, under the gift shop."

"Wait here, Mrs. Driscoll." Rachelle told her teacher as Veronica exited the car.

"But…" She protested as Ninja hopped out of the car.

"It could be dangerous." And she followed Veronica under the gift shop.

"But I like that."

Inside Jerry's Doomsday Lab, he laughed when he began to start up his machine to destroy the entire Earth.

"Smoke bomb!" Rachelle exclaimed, catching Jerry's attention when he turned around and found her appearing in a puff of smoke. Then, Veronica arrived with a hovering-like hip pack and landed beside Ninja.

"Hello, Ninja." Jerry greeted sarcastically.

"Hey!" Harley said as she smiled at her friend's timely arrival.

Jerry then narrowed his sockets at his old rival who ratted him out in the past. "And _real_ Veronica."

"Jerry." Veronica said simply before she crossed her arms. "I see the diet worked."

"So glad you're here, to witness my superior brain." He removed the top of his skull, showing his empty head with no brain. He then laughed maniacally as the Doomsday Device began to power up.

" _Earth will be destroyed in two minutes_." The machine announced.

Rachelle leaped over the steps with a grunt landed on top of Jerry, causing his skeleton to break into pieces. "Not if I have anything to say about it." She said before she opened up the machine's compartment, but her eyes went wide at the sight of multiple wires and complex connections. "Oh, boy...not if _Veronica_ has anything to say about it. Lot of science in here."

Veronica used her hover hip pack to descend next to Ninja, but then noticed Harley, who was cosplaying as her. "Ooh, and who is this stylish young lady?" She said as she approached Harley and smiled at her costume. "You even got the glasses right." Harley smiled at Veronica's approvement.

"Veronica!" Rachelle used her scarf to drag the scientist back to the machine.

She spun around until she stopped and groaned in dizziness, but she quickly shrugged it off. "I'm gonna need about twenty hours."

" _One minute, forty-two seconds_." The machine said.

An energy beam was suddenly blasted at Ninja and Veronica, but they luckily dodged it in time. Jerry has managed to place himself back together while he held a canoprod device and reattached his skull to his skeleton. "You got a minute, forty-two." Rachelle drew her sword and charged at Jerry, who began blasting multiple energy balls at her. She used her sword to deflect her attacks, until she managed to blast his canoprod away. "How do you like me now, homie?"

Jarry removed his arm and smiled like a maniac. "I'm armed and dangerous!" He exclaimed as they began to exchange blows.

" _Fifty-nine seconds_." The machine said while Veronica desperately tried to shut down the machine.

"Why don't you just unplug it?!" Harley exclaimed fearfully.

"Because it's nuclear-powered." She replied. "Wearing a lab coat doesn't make you a scientist."

Rachelle and Jerry grunted as they blocked their attacks, until the ninja girl glanced at the table behind her and grinned under her mask. "Ninja Table Spin Kick!" She shouted as spun around the table and kicked the skeleton man on his jaw bone, but did no apparent effect on him.

He smacked Rachelle over the table with his arm and sent her landing on her back with a grunt. He then pinned her down with his foot and a wild smirk. "A-ha! I've got a _bone_ to pick with you, young lady."

"Oh, Jerry." Mrs. Driscoll giggled, catching the skeleton's attention. He turned around and found his wife, Marlene, walking down the steps.

Jerry smiled brightly as he waved his removed arm around. "Hi!"

Rachelle groaned at the sight before she used this time while he was distracted. "Heads up!" She exclaimed as she kicked Jerry's skull off of his body.

"Ha! Good one." Harley said, finally finding one of her friend's jokes funny.

Jerry shouted until Rachelle managed to catch his skull while his skeleton moved around helplessly. "Put me back, put me back!" He demanded.

"How does the bowtie stay on? That makes no sense." Rachelle said as she stared at the skeleton walking around helplessly.

Marlene then came up and stopped the body. "It's over, Jerry." She said.

"But I didn't blow up the world. How will I _ever_ be valedictorian?" He asked gravely.

"They already named a valedictorian." Mrs. Driscoll gestured to Veronica, who waved weakly at everyone, until she heard alarms sounding and immediately went back to work. "And besides, if you blow up the world…"

"We won't be together anymore."

"Are you crazy?" Rachelle asked her teacher.

Marlene scoffed before she took the skull. "Crazy for _this_ bag of bones." She began to kiss Jerry's skull.

Rachelle grimaced her face in disgust. "No! NO!"

"Oh, boy–" Harley gagged while she tried to hold back a puke. "Oh, boy."

"Put me by the scanner." Jerry told Ninja.

" _Ten seconds_." The machine said while Rachelle took the skull up to it and scanned Jerry's skull. " _Completing retina scan. ID match_."

"Deactivate."

"But he doesn't _have_ retinas." Veronica pointed out in confusion while the machine powered down, sparing the world from total destruction.

Harley crawled out of her cage and approached the others while the science teacher hugged her skeleton husband's skull. "So, that happened." The obese girl said to her friend.

"Oh, Jerry. Now that you're back, we're going to do so many wonderful things together." She said infatuatedly.

"Yup! Frying the Earth is small potatoes." Jerry said happily. "I'm just _dying_ to get going on my Destroy the Universe machine." Everyone's eyes widen in shock while he continued to ramble on about destroying everything. "And after I mash the _whole_ Universe…"

Marlene began to have second thoughts about keeping her late crazy late husband alive. "On second thought, maybe we're all better off if we go back to how things were."

She handed Ninja the skull. "Destroy them all! Hey, what are you do…" Ninja stuffed her scarf into Jerry's mouth to prevent him from talking anymore.

"Harley." She said to her friend as she gestured to their science teacher.

Harley took off her lab coat and wrapped around her teacher, who was looking down in sadness, and they made their way out of the lab. Rachelle took out her NinjaNomicon and cleared her throat as she began to figure out how to reverse the effects of the Art of Healing. Veronica waited outside the gift shop for everyone to return. She then heard whirring when Harley and Mrs. Driscoll emerged out of the lab.

"I know Rachelle and I kinda blew it on the plant, but seeing how your husband almost _killed_ me, maybe you can hook us up with an 'A'?" Harley suggested hopefully.

"I'll give you a 'C'." She replied with a small frown.

Harley shrugged. "Same thing."

Rachelle then emerged out of the exit, groaning while she wobbled up to the others with a inanimate Jerry skeleton in her arms. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." She said to her teacher as she handed her the skeleton manikin.

"I know, he was too dangerous." Marlene admitted before she hugged him a little. "At least now he won't complain about taking me dancing." She then did her false man tone. " _Aw, but I've got two left feet_." Rachelle muttered in annoyance.

Back at Norrisville High that night, Rachelle (who was out of her suit) and Harley peeked into the science room and found Mrs. Driscoll dancing with her husband's skeleton manikin. She giggled as she spun a little harder and Jerry 'smacked' his hand on her back.

"Oh! Jerry, don't get fresh." She said before she did her poor man tone. " _Can you blame me, hot stuff_?" Then she smooched her skeleton, much to Rachelle and Harley's disgust when they gagged.

"That's scarier than anything we're gonna see at the Fright-tacular." Rachelle said to her friend.

"Cunningham, we really learned an important Halloween lesson." Harley said.

"Yeah, not to take shortcuts, especially when raising the dead."

"Uh...no. McFist gives out awesome candy." Harley pulled a candy out of her coat and threw it into her mouth while she chewed. "You know, you're lucky it only worked on Mr. D. That's lab's _full_ of dead stuff. Dissection frogs, dissection cats, and a _ton_ of weird junk in jars."

Unaware to the dynamic duo, everything in the science lab began to crawl out of their places when their glowing eyes lit up in the darkness. A dead cat roared as it came to life, revealing that Rachelle and Harley weren't exactly done with the living dead just yet.


End file.
